


Hidden Claws | Jimin's Story

by Shanubi



Series: Hidden Claws [2]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adult Content, Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Park Jimin (BTS), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Angst and Feels, Animal Transformation, Beta Kim Taehyung | V, Blood and Violence, Brother Feels, Character Death, Character Development, Childhood Trauma, Dark Past, Developing Friendships, Doctor Kim Seokjin | Jin, F/M, Family Drama, Hatred, Help, I think that's the same, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Kim Namjoon | RM Is So Done, POV First Person, POV Park Jimin (BTS), Wolf Pack, and more feels, bet you weren't expecting this :D, hella feels, the tags i can't, this is fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanubi/pseuds/Shanubi
Summary: "Could wolves and humans live together?"Jimin has been wondering for longer than you. Everything slowly but roughly begins to change in his life, making it difficult for him to cope with the tragedies and challenges. But you two meet one day, which makes some things better and other things worse for the two of you.(This takes place before'Hidden Claws'and will eventually go into the original story. The original Reader is included but not in first person. This story will be in Jimin's POV.)





	1. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took me really long to get this story but don't worry, this is just as important.  
> I missed y'all so much T_T
> 
> Tumblr: @iamtherealshanubi  
> Twitter: @shanubi1  
> Wattpad: @shanubi  
> In case you wanna be friends :')

_Hello, dear reader._

_I know what you're thinking and yes, this story was in my head for a long time and should be published before **'Hidden Claws 2 | A Faithful Heart'** in order to clear up a few question marks._

_In this story I will be sharing you Jimin's past so **SPOILER ALERT!**_

_If you haven't read **'Hidden Claws'** yet, I don't recommend reading this story first._

_God, it's been a long time since I last worked on this story, or any story at all. I took myself a long break, unintended, and I'm now ready to focus on my stories again. Hopefully, this one will be as successful as **'Hidden Claws'**._

_Anyways, I hope you guys remember the rules that go in this world. In case you don't, I will gladly remind you. Humans and wolves live in the same world but have marked up borders and aren't allowed to interact with each other in any way. They cannot disturb each other and are basically two different worlds on one planet. Wolves live in the woods while humans stay in cities, their life form has made a balance._

_Simple: Do not cross the line._

_The characters will remain the same and the Reader will be included in this one. But the main character will be Park Jimin, of course, and the story will be written in first person. Meaning you'll be experiencing Jimin's thoughts, feelings, emotions through his view. With that his reasons, fears, worries and so on._

_If you want to find out more information about the characters in this story, the list with the characters remains in my story **'Hidden Claws'**._

_The only important difference will be their ages as the story begins in the past._

_The rest will get clearer as the story goes on. This will be a short story, by the way._

_\--------------------------------------------------_

_Alright._

_I believe I said everything that was necessary._

_My only hope is that this story will satisfy you and help you understand the plot a little better. This will also prepare you for **'Hidden Claws 2 | A Faithful Heart'**._

_I also hope that this way you'll grow a little more empathy for Jimin._

_Beware of the warnings please:_

_• Adult content_

_• Angst and gore_

_• Heavy violence_

_• False attempts_

_• Threats and misactions_

_• Dark Humor_

_• Character death_

_If you're sensitive to any of the things mentioned above, do not read._

_Otherwise, enjoy!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer:**
> 
> I do not own Jimin, BTS or any other character mentioned in this story. I do not associate with BigHit. All rights go to their rightful owner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you wondered/didn't know, in this story...
> 
> Jimin is 17  
> Jungkook is 16  
> Taehyung is 19  
> Namjoon is 21  
> Seokjin is 20

_"We are not born with hatred, we grow up to hate what causes us pain, anger or fear."_

**_\- This story takes place 6 years ago -_ **

It was another calm evening, a soft breeze was wandering around the woods as the sun began to set. It was a beautiful sight to look at but seeing it every day now, I got quite used to it. Jungkook and I had left the village for another race through the forest. And unfortunately, I had lost again. Everyday I would challenge my friend with hopes of winning against him but the result would always be the same. He was fast, I was slow. Or slower than him, at least. We were laughing and mocking each other, making fun of how we looked after transforming back to our naked human forms. We had put on the spare clothes we brought and decided to head back home after hearing our bellies calling for refill. After a long moment of silence during the walk, I looked over at Jungkook and noticed his low hanging head.

"Are you okay?".

I asked quietly and kept my eyes on him as he raised his head to meet my curious and slightly worried gaze.

"What?".

He seemed oblivious, making me sigh and repeat myself.

"I asked if you're okay".

"Oh. Yeah, I'm okay".

He formed a small smile, revealing his teeth to me. And that smile wasn't real, I knew him for too long so I could tell which was real and which was made only to convince me. But I wasn't going to force it out of him. I decided to let him feel comfortable enough to share his thoughts with me, that was how we always cooperated. This guy would always drown in his own thoughts and refuse to tell me in the first place. Sooner or later, he would tell me. But if he told Taehyung first, Taehyung would immediately let me know. So whatever this guy was going through again, I would find out very soon. My only hopes were that it wasn't about his parents this time. I had seen the way they were treating him to which I was thankful about the way my parents raised me. Keeping him away from his parents was my personal duty and his medicine for stress. He was put under pressure, strict training lessons and forced to interact with females in order to find his true mate. This poor guy. His parents only wanted him to grow up to become the best alpha leader in this village, or even better than that.

I wasn't sure, all I knew was that he needed some time out from the constant bossing around. Even though we owned a group of friends, wolves that we grew up with, Jungkook had always been the outsider but not by choice. He had never been allowed to go and play with us, or spend any time with us at all. And since I didn't want him to feel lonely, I used to make up lies that I was busy so I didn't have to play with them. I had spent my times with Jungkook as much as he was allowed to, convincing his parents that I was giving him physical training but in real I just wanted him away from them. I had told them many lies for Jungkook but now that we grew older, it was time we truly carried out physical training. Since Taehyung was only available during night time, it was me who spent time with Jungkook during the day and make sure he felt loved and needed. During thr night I would go back home and let Taehyung do the rest.

His job was to make sure Jungkook had enough to eat and that his wounds were treated. Jungkook wasn't perfect and would always show slight failure here and there during his lessons. And those failures weren't appreciated by his parents. He would receive punishments, such as physical abuse or no food for the day. All Taehyung and I could do was secretly support him, talking to his parents was a no go. We were both alphas but he was expected to become a leader in the future. Maybe even the next leader of this village, who knew. Whatever he was going to do, I had promised to support him and to stand by his side. And I was going to keep that promise until my last breath. No matter what would happen, no matter what choice he would make in the future. I would always be on his side, my trust and respect was all on him. Even if it meant dying, I would proudly do so for him. After all, he wasn't just my friend, he was a brother I always wished for.

-

It was late and I was sitting outside on the green, watching the stars, again. Taehyung had come by to talk about Jungkook, asking me if he had told me anything. When I told him that he refused to share his thoughts, Taehyung promised that he would manage to find out and tell me tomorrow. I didn't know why exactly but for some reason Jungkook found it more comforting to share his deep thoughts and troubles with Taehyung first. Maybe because he was a beta or maybe simply because he was Taehyung. The three of us had a strong bond but we couldn't spend any time together lately. Taehyung was taught to learn how to exchange messages and important informations between villages and was traveling with his dad all day. Which left me alone with Jungkook all day. So we decided to work in shifts which had worked out until now. Everyone was busy, after all. I exhaled softly as my dark eyes gazed upon the sky, taking in the mesmerizing sight of a painting decorated with thousands of stars.

"Jimin?".

I heard a female voice and turned to see my mother approaching me. She wore a smile but I could sense the slight worry she must have felt while looking for me.

"Watching the stars again?".

She asked and sat down besides me, placing her right hand over my shoulder and pulling me closer to her.

"I'm glad you decided to join me".

I jokingly confessed and caught her giggling at my words before she responded.

"But you never asked me to join you".

"I didn't?".

I raised both eyebrows as I looked at her, watching her shaking her head softly.

"I really thought I did".

I formed a frown, hearing her laughing again.

"It's okay, we all forget about the people we love once in a while".

She patted my back. It took me a moment to realise what she had said and looked at her with wide eyes.

"What? But I didn't forget abou-".

"I'm just joking".

She cut me off and laughed out loud, placing her head over my shoulder.

"I know you wouldn't forget about me. You are my knight, after all".

She said to which I rested my head over hers. There was a comforting silence as we observed this moment, a moment which could last forever.

"Now, tell me. What's on your mind?".

She asked, which was her actual reason to be here with me. I couldn't bring myself to lie to her but also not mention Jungkook so I tried to find a balance.

"I'm just a little worried".

"About what?".

Her voice exposed the concern she was having. I sighed before I continued.

"About a friend".

There was another silence, where she took note of the fact that I didn't wanna talk about it and accepted it.

"I see. Your friend must be going through a hard time and you're worried for them which is okay, that's what friends do. But please don't stress yourself too much, I'm sure your friend needs your strength and support. And no matter how hard the situation gets, the sun will always rise again".

I appreciated every single word she used in order to encourage me. The quiet and soft breeze felt welcoming in that moment. That was, of course, until my dad showed up and ruined the peaceful moment of silence. He sneaked up from behind us with the intentions to scare us. But my strong wolf senses had worked faster and felt his body approaching us, to which I sighed and spoke without turning around.

"Don't do it, dad".

The figure behind us froze and my mother raised her head to turn around, seeing her husband with a slightly annoyed expression.

"Our son is a better wolf than you can imagine, honey. You won't be able to sneak up behind him without him noticing".

She explained and stood up, giving me her hand so I could stand up as well. She had spoken the truth, I had practiced and improved my wolf senses ever since I knew they existed. Sharing a world with the humans made us grow weaker as time passed by but some of us took note of the unwanted changes and wanted to keep the meaning of being a wolf. While some wolves never transformed and spent their days in their human skin, some of us would go hunting as a wolf for the entire day. Everything was allowed, as long as no one was bothered.

"He might be a good wolf but I'm sure I can catch him off guard one day".

My dad assured as he and my mother walked back home, having me following behind them quietly.

"You can't. He learned from the best, after all".

My mother added to which I formed a smile and lowered my head. The 'best' was supposed to be my father, the man who was trying to prove his own work wrong.

"I'm sure I added some flaws somewhere, just give me some time".

My dad tried to sound serious, making hand gestures and pointing back at me. My mother only laughed and covered her mouth.

"How could you say that? Our son is flawless".

She softly hit my dad on the chest. I could feel a slight blush cover my cheeks, I still wasn't used to her constant admiration for me.

"Our best creation, I would say".

She added and looked back at me, wearing a smirk over her face. Once our eyes met, her smile grew bigger after noticing the blush to which I finally reacted.

"Alright, you two. Stop it".

-

It was around 6:22 am in the village and many wolves were still sleeping, the sun didn't make an appearance yet but began painting the sky with its first colours. Taehyung had knocked on my window and woken me up, wanting to update me on our friend. Since his day started early, we met in the morning as well. I opened my window and let the beta inside, closing the window afterwards in order to keep the conversation unknown to anyone walking by.

"I know you said it was okay but still, I am sorry for causing you trouble at this time".

Taehyung bowed down slightly, showing guilt for disturbing the sweetest time of the slumber. I only rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Good morning to you too".

I sat down over my bed and watched Taehyung sitting down beside me, looking a little worn out so I spoke first.

"Everything okay?".

"I had very little sleep last night but I'll be fine".

He formed a smile, one that was meant to comfort me but didn't really do its trick.

"Was it because of Jungkook?".

I asked, taking note of the sudden change of his expression. His smile dropped and his eyes met the floor. There was something big I was unaware of.

"Yeah, we spent almost the entire night together until he finally managed to fall alseep".

Taehyung began fidgeting with his fingers, showing signs of discomfort and concern.

"Did he talk to you?".

I was referring to yesterday's attempt which ended with failure. Taehyung nodded his head and sighed before he explained.

"Yes, I managed to make him talk but it took me some effort. His parents want him to find his mate and by 'find' I mean they force him to meet more female wolves".

"More females? Do they not know that you cannot force yourself to find your mate? That happens whenever fate decides to".

My face was overwritten with irritation. His parents had gone too far now, there was no way one could cope with such pressure.

"You are correct but you can boost up the work by meeting every single female wolf in this country. I mean, that's what they wanted to do but Jungkook refused. And for that, he was punished".

Taehyung rubbed the back of his head, running his fingers through his blond hair.

"So that's why you took so long with him. Was he injured badly?".

Somehow, I did not want an answer to that question. Taehyung looked at me for a moment before he curved his eyebrows, as in finding it hard to speak.

"I could barely recognize him. He had a fight with his dad and was covered in blood when I found him. It took me some time but I believe I patched him up quite well".

I could tell that he was trying to soothe the atmosphere with those words but it wasn't helping. Our friend was facing hell and there was nothing we could do about it. When Taehyung's expression dropped again, I felt the urge to brighten up the mood. His efforts had been noted, now it was my turn.

"Hey, you did great. Without you, we would have lost him long ago".

With that being said I received a smile and a nod from the blond wolf before he looked at the clock which hung on my wall and stood up.

"And without you, there would be no need for me".

He added, wanting to give me credit as well. It was true, after all. The two of us working together was the only reason why Jungkook was still alive and well. However, that could change any moment.

"It's time for me to leave. If he tells you anything new, make sure you let me know when I return".

Taehyung watched me nodding my head in acknowledgement. I wrapped my arms around him and felt him embrace me tightly.

"And you be careful out there, you are just as needed as anyone else".

I patted him on the back, knowing how much he loved physical contact. He let go of the hug and formed a promising smile before opening the window and taking his leave. The world was already a dark place so there was no need to make it darker. I wanted to be able to see the people I cared for, and not be blinded by darkness.

"Holy shit. You look awful".

I blurted out as I took in the sight of the figure in front of me. He was supposed to be Jungkook but Taehyung's work on his face made it slightly hard to believe so.

"Thanks".

Jungkook replied in a way of faking the appreciation for my thoughtlessly chosen words. I sensed his displeasure and quickly tried to cover up my error.

"Wait, no. That's not what I meant, I'm sorry-"

"It's okay, don't worry about it".

He cut me off and shrugged his shoulders. He was clearly still feeling pain but must have recovered since wolves did heal pretty fast. I sighed in defeat as I took in his condition, slightly cringing at his bruised left eye. The skin had turned completely purple and was swollen. There was a huge band aid below his bruised eye and a bandage wrapped around his head, covering a wound on his forehead. His bottom lips had bursted open and was currently in the healing process. There were a few bandages on his hands and arms, the rest was covered by his clothes. My only assumption was that his father had thrown a few punches but according to the scratches all over his skin, the fight must have happened outside. Seeing him in this state, the fact that his parents had gone this far with him, was breaking me. He didn't deserve any of this only because he was an alpha. I didn't know what to say, I wasn't sure which words I should be using next without hurting him. He seemed so weak and fragile, it wasn't the Jungkook I always knew. It seemed that Jungkook took note of my troubled thoughts and decided to speak up first, making sure I would feel comfortable talking about this topic.

"You know, when I woke up-".

He then began. I met his face but he was looking down at his hands which rested over his lap.

"-I couldn't feel anything. I found myself in my room even though I was knocked out outside. I couldn't move, not even feel my face. There was so much pain only because I refused to leave this village".

"What?".

I couldn't quite believe what I was hearing. The thought of him being beaten was causing enough worry already, having him leave this village felt worse.

"Yeah, I refused to follow their orders and said that I didn't want to be under their control anymore. Guess they didn't really like my words".

Jungkook exhaled a faint laughter. He was obviously hurt but was trying really hard to keep his remaining positivity.

"When did you meet Taehyung?".

I asked, wanting to change the topic but keep the conversation. I really didn't know what to do or to say, admiring Taehyung's ability to deal with such situations.

"Right after I woke up. He was the one who carried me home. I kept falling in and out of consciousness at first but then I felt fully awake. I think he gave me some kind of painkillers".

"How are you feeling now?".

My question was referring to his mental well-being but he must have thought it was meant for his physical condition instead.

"Much better now, I'll be completely healed by tomorrow".

He replied and looked over at his arms and hands, judging himself by the sight of his wounds.

"That's not what I meant, Jungkook".

I watched him meet my gaze, only to bring up a deep silence. I sighed and felt worried about the choice of his next words. Jungkook exhaled deeply and lowered his head again. It seemed that I had hit a nerve but this was necessary, I needed to be aware.

"I don't know. How could I possibly feel? Hurt? Exhausted? Hated?".

His voice began to shake the more he spoke. I could see the tears forming in his eyes, they were reflecting on the bright sunlight. All this negativity was caused by parents who only wanted to build a bright future for their son, yet they didn't realize they were tearing him apart. But after all this pressure, torture and abuse. After all the hatred, pain and anger he had received, he was still standing and fighting. He was still willing to make his parents proud, to spend time with his friends and he let others approach him. He wasn't excluding himself, but not including either. He had managed to find the balance, to face his parent's strict rules and live through them, to be loved and respected by his friends and the leader of this village-

"That's it!".

I called out after my deep thoughts had taken me far and given me an opportunity to solve this issue. The issue of being forced to leave this village.

"What?".

Jungkook seemed a little surprised and confused, blinking in pure oblivion as he expected me to clarify the reason for my sudden call. I turned to face him, knowing that now was the perfect time since his parents currently weren't present in the village.

"Let's go and talk to Namjoon. There's no way you can leave this village without his permission and when he sees you like this, he'll want to talk to your parents".

"I know what you mean but my parents aren't evil. Look, they are doing all of this for me. They talked with Namjoon and got his permission, he knows tha-"

"But does he know this?!".

I cut him off, poiting on his bruised eye. Jungkook was slightly taken aback but received the message I was trying to give him.

"Does he know about the abuse!? The punishments!? Stop defending your parents to me when you know what they are doing is wrong!"

I spat, maybe a little too loud. Jungkook's expression darkened, he didn't like to be yelled at but he knew that I meant it good so he didn't mind.

"Say what you want but that won't change anything, Jimin. They are my family and mean the world to me".

Jungkook's expression soothed again but his eyes were still glossy. I ran my fingers through my hair before I began.

"Listen, I admire your respect for the family bond. But admit it, they will do anything to you as long as it doesn't kill you. For how long do you think you can take this?".

"Then what do you propose?".

He then asked. A question I had not expected to receive so quickly but felt ready to answer. If only he would take our suggestions seriously.

"Go and talk to Namjoon. Let him tell you what to do".

We kept staring at each other for a short moment, frowns over our faces until Jungkook finally broke the silence.

"If that's what you want".

-

"Well, this is disconcerting".

Namjoon confessed with his hands over his hips, staring at the two of us. I could tell that he was referring to Jungkook's condition and expected a logical explanation.

"So, what brings you two here? I hope this wasn't you, Jimin".

"It wasn't me this time".

I replied jokingly. However, both figures seemed in no mood for slight humor so I quickly dropped my smile and cleared my throat awkwardly. Namjoon had only raised an eyebrow while Jungkook's gaze kept sweeping the wooden floor. He was refusing to speak so I jumped in first.

"It's about him. He is here to tell you something".

With that Jungkook snapped his head at me, throwing me a glare for pushing him under the bus like that. But if he wasn't going to talk, I was going to make him.

"I see. What is it you wanna tell me?".

I heard Namjoon say. He was ready to embrace Jungkook's words and fully ready to help him with whatever he needed help with. This was it. Finally he was gonna taste freedom, know what it's like to be an actual alpha. To be independent and strong. To be himself. To listen to his own heart and follow his own voice. He had a long way to go, after all. So he needed to start somewhere before it was too late. There was silence, none of us saying anything as we waited for Jungkook to speak. I felt my patience run shorter by every passing second, my eyes glued on his face. Suddenly Jungkook turned to look at me and formed a smile, something telling me that he was going to do something I was gonna hate for sure.

"Would you mind giving us some time?".

He asked to which my jaw dropped slightly. I knew he did this on purpose, only to anger me since that's what he was good at. Without saying anything, I turned to the door and left. As I walked down the few stairs, I mumbled quiet curses to myself. I didn't like how this was going.

-

Standing there, outside of the leader's house with my arms crossed, I heard the door open and looked up to see Jungkook stepping outside.

"And?".

I was curious about their conversation, and also about the reason for my wanted absence. Jungkook only smiled weakily as he approached me. He then stopped in front of me, his smile never fading. However, there was something off and his eyes began to tear up again.

"I couldn't do it-".

He began and with that, I knew what he meant. I could ask him, discuss this with him, yell at him and even beat him up but that wouldn't change anything.

"-I can't give away my parents as if they were criminals".

Like I thought, his respect towards his parents was higher than for himself. Even if he had the chance to save himself, he wasn't going to do it.

"Fine. This is your choice".

I sighed and turned to leave, only to feel his hand hold onto my arm. I stopped and turned to look at him, seeing him form a smile.

"I know you and Taehyung are worried about me, but there's nothing to be worried about-".

"Nothing to worry about?! Jungkook, look at you! Your own father did this to you!".

I cut him off, raising my voice to him once again. I thought that if Taehyung had been here, he would immediately remove me from Jungkook. I was close to lose my temper and throw a punch at this guy. The only reason why I forced myself to stand down was because he was already injured. Ripping my arm away from Jungkook's hold, I took a step closer and looked him deeply in the eyes as I spoke.

"You may have not noticed but Taehyung and I have been suffering for years. Seeing you like this hurts us more than you can imagine and the fact that you're not doing anything to help yourself is worse. Either you do something about this issue or I will do it myself. If not for you, then for Taehyung".

Without letting him respond, I turned around and left. I didn't want to make any regretful choices so it was best if I took my leave and calmed down first.

-

I was sitting over the green again and observing the beautiful sight of the dark sky, until I sensed someone approaching me and turned to see Taehyung. I stood up and was ready to update him about today's incident but the closer he came, the clearer I could see his facial expression. With that, I could also see the word 'panic' written all over his face. I had never seen this type of expression on his face ever before.

"You're late today".

I said once he was close enough and watched him stopping before me. He seemed to be out of breath, as if he had been running for the entire time.

"Hey, everything alright?".

I asked while Taehyung held onto my arm in order to catch his balance again. It took him a moment to catch back his breath before he could finally speak.

"I can't find him-".

He began and inhaled deeply, exhaling all the air out again. I formed a frown but decided to let him talk.

"-I've been looking everywhere, Jimin. I can't find Jungkook".

He finally explained, my lips separating themselves slowly as I took in his words.

"What do you mean you can't find him?".

I felt my heart increase its speed slightly.

"I went to his home but his parents told me that he hadn't been home for a long time and that they were waiting for him. I've been looking through the entire village ever since! Jimin, do you think he ran away?".

Taehyung's voice began to break, he was at the verge of crying. His eyes had collected enough tears, it was only a matter of time before they would begin to fall out. Seeing him panicking like this, I told myself to remain calm and comfort Taehyung first. This wasn't the time to freak out, we had to act quickly.

"Hey, calm down and quit thinking about such things. He had a rough day today so I'm sure he's hiding somewhere again".

I explained in an attempt to calm Taehyung down. I could feel his heart which sounded like it was about to burst out of his chest. I also figured that Namjoon hadn't been informed which meant that his parents didn't take this too seriously. Or maybe they didn't want to explain anything to Namjoon since most of this was their fault. I placed both hands over Taehyung's shoulders and made him look at me before I began.

"Listen, let's wait till tomorrow. I am sure he'll appear again. And you seem exhausted, you need to rest".

Taehyung only nodded and turned to leave. Having my eyes on him until he disappeared in the distance, I could completely follow his emotions. Jungkook was like a little brother to him, they owned a special kind of bond. Taehyung was always more affected whenever something would happen to Jungkook. But that didn't mean that I was just gonna wait for tomorrow, instead I decided to see Namjoon and tell him about the whole thing. I didn't like interfering into family issues but this guy was my family, his issues were my issues . So solving this problem was also my duty. When I spoke with Namjoon , I found out that Jungkook had asked him for medical treatment since his wounds were still hurting. And wolves received their medical support from humans, so it was Namjoon's duty to get in touch with them and require medicine. We had tried many times but humans just wouldn't let us close enough to even tell them what we needed, they seemed to be too scared for some reason. Namjoon had told me to go back home and rest, that he was going to deal with Jungkook's issue and that I shouldn't worry about it too much. But early in the next morning it was Namjoon who woke me up, instead of having Taehyung knocking on my window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung is such a snacc


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like how there are no comments :')  
> Y'all not liking the story or what??  
> Or could it be that you guys didn't read the original one and are confused about this one?  
> Which is it????????

"Are you serious?!".

I walked back and forth outside of Jungkook's house. Namjoon had come to pick me up and to give me the official news.

"Yes, it appears that he left the village without letting anyone know".

Namjoon explained with his arms crossed and a worried frown over his face.

"I knew this would happen".

Taehyung mumbled as he sat on the ground. His head was supported by his hands while his elbows stood over his knees.

"But why?! Why would he just leave so suddenly?!".

I could feel my anger grow bigger, I hated this situation a lot more than I should be. I then felt Namjoon's stare but ignored it, nothing really mattered to me at this moment. Then I stopped, realizing the reason why Jungkook had disappeared. A deep frown formed over my face as I spoke.

"I know why he left. His parents-".

"His parents have nothing to do with this".

Namjoon cut me off, forcing me to meet his gaze. He seemed serious, he wasn't trying to calm me down so I decided to listen.

"I talked to them and there's much more to the story that we don't know".

He began shaking his head in a way of showing that he didn't like what he would share with us next.

"According to his mom, who was available for a conversation since his dad went furious and left the house, she told me there was a reason why his dad was treating him so strictly".

He began but stopped, gaining Taehyung's and my attention quickly.

"Just tell us already".

My patience ran shorter. Namjoon took this moment to exhale and continued.

"Apparently Jungkook shared his interest in humans with his parents".

"What do you mean 'interest in humans'?".

I took a step forward. It was quite hard for me to cope with this conversation, not liking humans being mentioned in this problem.

"I knew it".

Taehyung confessed quietly, a tear reaching his smiling lips. He was mentally devastated and really bad at hiding it.

"You knew what? Why is there so much I don't know of?!".

I yelled, facing the hateful truth. He was my friend too, after all. There shouldn't be secrets between us, yet there were facts I didn't know about him.

"Calm down, Jimin".

Namjoon placed his right hand over my shoulder. I turned my head to look at him before I replied.

"Talk then".

Namjoon sighed and nodded his head, looking at the ground as he removed his hand from my shoulder and began.

"His mother told me Jungkoom believes that interacting with humans could help us improve our standards. Such as better equipment and reachable sources of medical support-".

"But since he's an alpha, his duty is to lead a wolf pack and not get in touch with humans. If he breaks the law, his punishment will be worse because he will fall in the hands of the humans".

Taehyung exhaled deeply. There was a short silence before I could comprehend the situation and asked.

"So all these lessons and strict rules were to prove him that humans weren't needed?".

"Well, yes but not quite".

Namjoon added before meeting my gaze. He could read the confusion and worry in my eyes like an open book.

"They were trying to keep him away from humans because that path would lead to danger".

"They were actually trying to save their son from something horrible".

Taehyung threw in and raised himself from the ground before he spoke again.

"Humans show no mercy when it comes to punishing a wolf and they were trying to prevent that from ever happening".

Taehyung's voice sounded dry, he had been crying silently the entire time. His eyes were red, his cheeks wet and his hair a mess. I could only assume that he couldn't bring himself to sleep last night, his mind must have wandered off and thought about Jungkook's well being.

"And he left because he couldn't take the pressure?".

I asked quietly and watched Namjoon shake his head before he looked at the sky.

"No. He left because he wanted to prove his parents wrong".

The sky was calm, not completely taken over by the bright sunlight. It was still early in the morning, a soft breeze dancing through the air. Jungkook's mother had been crying at home, guilty for her actions and worried for her son. His dad had gone to the small lake in order to calm himself down. He was also feeling guilty but his sorrow was replaced by anger. After all, he had lost his only son. His alpha son who had great potential to become a great leader one day. Days had passed after Jungkook's disappearance. We had been looking everywhere for him, enlarging the areas we were searching for each day. The village had been informed about the missing alpha and began looking in every corner, searching for any hint that could lead us any way the wolf might have gone. Every day I would wake up early and run to his house, wait outside at his window of his room and expect him to return. But he wasn't coming. I would go and meet Taehyung every day as well. I didn't know how he was trying to cope with his brother being missing but I could tell that it wasn't working on him. He was trying to stay strong, we all were. Even after weeks had passed, none of us gave up hope and expected him to return back to his village.

-

"Aren't you coming in?".

The soft voice of my mother pulled me out of my deep thoughts. I was lying on the green, looking over the dark sky as usual. But this time, my mind was only thinking of him. She came next to me and sat down, looking up at the dark view before looking at me again.

"Look, I know how you're feeling but you need to rest and gain strength. We will continue our search tomorrow and I'm sure you don't want to be bothered by tiredness".

She watched me meeting her gaze. She was so beautiful. I couldn't help but smile and find comfort whenever I was around her. As if she was my only source of happiness. I didn't know how I could cope with the current mess if I didn't have her with me, she meant the world to me. She managed to bring hope and strength to me, always encouraged me that we would find Jungkook. That everything would be okay again once all of this was over.

"You're right".

I said and sat up, taking in her beauty. Her long black hair and brown orbs. Her smile made me forget about the dark world, showing me the bright side of it. She took herself a moment too look me in the eyes, noticing the deep worries and fear before she spoke.

"Please don't let this break you, Jimin. You need to be strong. Remember, the sun will always rise again".

With that she stood up and reached out her hand for me to take it. I took her hand and stood up as well, letting her take me inside our home.

-

"There you are!".

I heard my mother call from the distance, making me turn around to see her approaching me. We had been in the forest for hours, searching up a bigger area this time. The rest of the group decided to head back to the village and carry on tomorrow. But I wasn't taking part in it, I was determined to keep looking. I had gone way too far this time, almost leaving our territory. And since my mother always had her eyes on me, she followed me and sensed the risk I was taking. She was probably here to take me back to the village.

"Come on, Jimin. Let's head back home".

She suggested as she stepped over a large branch. I could hear the worry in her voice but refused.

"Just a little more, mom".

"Please, Jimin. We are too far away from the village and it's getting late".

She insisted, looking around the woods and taking note of the decreasing sunlight.

"You can go ahead, I will join you later".

I offered and contiued to walk, only to have her call after me again.

"I am not leaving you here, son. I know you too well and-".

"Ssh!".

I quickly cut her off after sensing something unknown. I raised my hand, telling her to stop her movements and had her complying immediately. The two of us stood like statues, our eyes searching up the area but the sound grew bigger to the point where I could tell what it was. I quickly turned to face my mother, gesturing her to leave this instant but she shook her head and refused to leave my side. This time I frowned and moved my lips, telling her to go without actually making any sound. Watching her shaking her head again only made me curse internally. I threw her a stare of pure disappointment and annoyance. At this point it was too late to run, the unknown being had taken note of our presence. And only a few seconds later, we both could tell what or who that other being was. Not only that, but also the fact that there was more than only one.

"No matter what you do, do not transform".

I heard my mother wishper as we watched a group a wolves approaching us slowly. They were still far away from us but wolf senses were strong and enough for them to feel us. They knew we were here and that we had crossed our border, we had gone too far. We had no right to fight them, or even to defend ourselves. I clenched my fists, making my knuckles turn white. Those weren't wolves from our village, those wolves were part of the Gosens. There was no reason for them to be here, no reason for them to leave their territory at all. I knew why they had come here and it was going to end badly. Their aim was never good, they always killed and destroyed for fun. And they were strong, way too strong for me. I could stand against one but not a group. They could easily tear me apart but I wasn't going to let that stop me. Not when my mother stood right behind me, defenseless just like me. The reason why we were here in the first place was because of my thoughtless actions so it was my responsibility to protect her and get her out of here.

"Jimin, don't do it".

I heard my mother warn me again but I didn't want to listen to her. I knew what would happen if I listened to her.

"You will only provoke them. Listen to me and don't transform".

She reminded, her voice preventing me from deciding on my own. She was a few meters behind me but I could feel her eyes on my back. Cursing at the situation we were in, I tried to find any way to get us both out of here. If not both, then at least her. I had to protect her.

"Let me handle this".

She then suddenly spoke, making me turn around to look at her with both, confusion and anger. She only awaited my approval but saw me smiling. Seeing me looking behind her head, she turned around to see a group of wolves from our village rushing to the scene. To our luck. They were here to prevent any fight from happening but managed to provoke the Gosens. They began growling and increased their speed slightly.

"Jimin, come here".

My mother ordered but I had my eyes glued on a wolf that seemed to have its eyes on her. I hated this encounter and knew it wasn't gonna end good. Suddenly all of them began charging towards us, our wolf pack joining in as well and transforming into their furred form.

"Jimin!".

My mother yelled, all she could think of was me. I ran to stand in front of her, waiting for the wolf to attack so I had the right to transform and fight back. With a loud growl, the predator jumped and aimed to land on me. Adrenaline flowed through my veins, my heart racing in my chest. Suddenly another wolf jumped from behind us and caught the enemy midair. They landed in front of us, biting each other in the neck. But that wasn't the reason why my eyes widened, it was my father. He came just in time to save the two of us, trying to keep the other wolf away. However, the enemy was bigger and heavier than him, making it hard for my father to drag him away from us.

"Let's go!".

My mother yelled and took hold of my wrist, trying to pull me away from the scene. I took a few steps back but didn't want to leave my father. The wolves from our village had began a fight with the Gosens. And this battle seemed to take a brutal turn, according to the amount of blood I saw on their teeth.

"Jimin, we have to go!".

She yelled once more, pulling me harder by my wrist. I then turned to her and met her gaze, taking in the horror on her face. If only I was allowed to transform, if only I could fight back the enemy. I needed to and wanted to fight by my father's side, leaving him like this didn't feel right. Just as deep thoughts took over, the jaw of a wolf grabbed me by my waist. Ripping me away from my mother, I felt my back crashing against a thick tree. The jaw clenched tightly, feeling the sharp pain crossing my torso. My body felt numb, I couldn't scream nor hear my mother who had her mouth wide open. The wolf had his head tilted, biting my waist harder and diving his teeth deeper into my skin. The pain was unbearable, I slowly began to lose consciousness. Everything was happening too fast, the pain turning into a numb pressure and my view becoming a blur. Next, the wolf was attacked by another.

Freeing my bloody waist from the predator's mouth, I fell to the ground with a loud thud and felt unable to move even a single muscle. The world had muted all sounds, turning off my ability to feel anything. Even though I was only bitten, the damage seemed too high for me to handle. Then I felt something wet on my hand before something was sniffing my head. I could hear a soft whining sound and felt my body being rolled over. Once I lay on my back, I saw my mother who had turned into a wolf. Her big eyes were examining my entire body, her snout sniffing my neck and chest. She was trying to sense a heartbeat and whined only more when she didn't see me moving. But I lifted my hand and placed it over her head. Her black fur felt soft between my fingers as I tried to hold onto her. But the more I regained my consciousness, the stronger I could feel the pain.

"I'm fine".

I whispered and saw her lowering her head in order for me to stand up by using her as support. Not much strength was left but I had to try. If not for me the, then for her. I managed to turn my body and held tightly onto her fur, allowing her to pull me up. She then sat down and waited for me to climb over her back.

"I-I can't".

I whimpered but heard her whining as a response. She really seemed worried about me and wanted us out of this situation as quickly as possible. However, the wound on my waist was making it really hard for me to focus. It felt as if I had been torn apart and stitched back together again. With much struggle and force, I finally got to climb on top of my mother's back. She raised herself up and waited until I was holding on tightly before she ran off. I was lying over my stomach, my head over the back of her neck. I kept falling in and out of consciousness and couldn't see how the others were doing. Another wolf was running after us. I thought that it was one of the enemy but when I looked at it, I saw that it was my father. I felt another wave of pain running through my body and pressed my eyes shut, groaning at the burning sensation. Even if wolves healed fast, we needed treatment. I didn't know for how long I was on my mother but I felt her body coming to a slow halt.

I had my eyes closed but heard my father growling quietly. Sudden loud gunshots echoed through the place. My mother flinched and began running again, but in a much faster speed this time. The Gosens had a strategy which was them biting into something poisonous before an attack. That way the victim would face a bigger threat. One that could easily lead to death if not treated quickly. I could already feel the burning poison taking over my wound and entering my blood. My body began to shake out of nowhere, I was feeling very cold and unable to move. Even my mother slowed down her speed and eventaully stopped. The strength in my hands gave in and my muscles went loose. I slid down from the wolf's back but was caught by unknown hands the last second. Next, I heard a thud and many other voices yelling and talking to each other. I couldn't follow what they were saying, I only felt being carried before everything went dark.

-

As my eyelids slowly opened, I could see a bright light to which I had to squint. It took me a moment to adjust to the brightness before I could finally see. I took in my surroundings and found myself in a small room. I didn't move but my eyes took note of the large window to my right. This wasn't a room I had been in before, I didn't even know we owned rooms like this. The room was quiet, not even a single sound coming from the outside. Judging by the bright sunlight, it had to be the middle of the day. But before I could think of anything else, I felt my eyes closing again and found myself falling into another deep slumber. One that felt needed. I didn't know how much time had passed but when I opened my eyes again, I felt a hand holding mine. When I turned my head, I saw a familiar figure. He was sitting on a chair but his head and arms were over the bed. Assuming that he had fallen asleep while waiting for me to wake up, I decided to give him a gentle shake. Taehyung flinched and lifted his head first. His eye bags seemed darker and his skin pale, something seemed off about him which worried me.

"Hey".

He greeted, forcing a smile which wasn't really soothing. I formed a frown before I managed to reply.

"Hey".

My voice sounded raspy and my dry throat required some water. Taehyung was quick to understand and brough a cup of water. With one hand behind my head and the other holding the cup, he helped me raise my head and placed the cup to my lips. I could feel the cool liquid running down my throat.

"Thanks".

I mumbled after Taehyung removed the cup and put my head back over the pillow carefully.

"How are you feeling?".

He asked ans set the cup back over the small table.

"My waist feels warm but I think I'm okay".

I brushed my hand over my layered torso. Taehyung smiled and placed his hand over mine before he spoke.

"I'm glad to hear that. I shall inform Namjoon that you woke up".

"Wait, for how long have I been here?".

I asked once Taehyung got to his feet. He kept quiet for a short moment before he met my eyes again.

"Seven months".

He replied and with that, he turned around and left the room. All I could do was widen my eyes in pure shock, the amount was higher than I expected. Thinking that Taehyung must have waited seven months for me to wake up, I wondered where my parents were and why they didn't come to see me. I then remembered the last events, the sudden attack and all of the screams. The fact that I had been bitten and that my mother had taken me away. All of the memories flashed before my eyes at once, showing me every scene and every little detail of that day. I stared at the ceiling and remembered the gunshots. I felt an abrupt fever arising, increasing my body temperature to the point where I started sweating heavily.

This wasn't feeling nice, not when I was covered in so many layers. Drops of sweat began falling down my forehead and neck, forcing me to swing the blanket off of my body. However, that didn't really change anything. As I took in deep breaths, I felt suffocated by the thick air. And just in time I heard the door being opened again, seeing Namjoon entering the room first. He immediately noticed my state and quickly ran to the window before opening it. Taehyung hurried over to my side and placed a small wet towel over my forehead.

"I thought he got rid of the poison"

Taehyung said and looked back at Namjoon who kept his stand at the feet of the bed.

"He did but the healing might take a little longer".

Namjoon replied, only to irritate Taehyung more.

"How much longer?!".

There was a silence between both wolves while I regained fresh air and felt my body temperature sinking again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell".

Taehyung dropped himself over the chair. His current condition was defining devastation.

"What happened?".

My voice was low but reached both men in the room, watching them looking at me at once.

"A lot happened, Jimin. I don't know where to begin".

Namjoon was the first to speak, he seemed very unsure and worried. I then looked over at Taehyung who had his gaze on the floor.

"I don't think we should tell him now".

Taehyung added, gaining Namjoon's attention and agreement.

"Taehyung is right. You need to focus on your healing first, then we will tell you".

With the lack of strength I had, I didn't want to protest and just nodded. My eyes were already closing on their own, sending me to another unwanted sleep.

-

Another month had passed before I had healed completely. I was still in the same room, waiting for Taehyung to come and pick me up. All I wanted was to go home. I heard a few knocks over the door and watched Taehyung letting himself in. He wore a smile when he finally saw me in a sitting position.

"Can I ask you something?".

I asked while Taehyung came to stand in front of me. He replied quickly.

"Of course".

"Where are my parents?".

Just as I thought, he wasn't expecting me to mention them. He even seemed to be hoping I would not but that was the only thing I had in mind. He kept silent and lowered his head, he couldn't bring himself to look me in the eyes as if he was guilty.

"I'm sorry".

He then whispered, taking me by surprise.

"What?".

"I'm really sorry, Jimin. They-".

He stopped, not being able to go any further than that. I could already feel tears forming in my eyes, even though he didn't even finish. But I could tell, I knew what he was going to say. Only I didn't want him to, I didn't want him to give me such news, to tell me my parents had died. I didn't want him to say it. I didn't want to hear it. This couldn't be true, this couldn't have happened. Not my parents, not both of them at the same time.

"How?".

After a long moment of silence, I finally brought my next thoughts to words. Taehyung didn't hesitate on this one.

"Silver bullets. Your father shielded you and your mother but she was still shot. She used her last seconds to bring you to the village".

Observing his words was hard this time, hearing that my parents died while protecting me. I remembered being carried and hearing the gunshots. And the loud thud must have been my mother falling to the ground after brining me back to the village. If only I had transformed, if only I had fought with the enemy. I was strong enough to enter and win that fight. But the rules were more important. If I happened to transform, that could mean me challenging the entire group. Even with the wolves from our village, all of the Gosens would be aiming at me. A warm tear escaped my eye, a blank expression over my face while I stared at the wall in front of me. I could feel my heart sinking into an abyss. I was still not even sure how to cope with Jungkook's sudden disappearance, wondering how I could ever endure this kind of pain. This was impossible, it felt as if I was losing myself. I didn't want this, I hated this. And I hated not knowing what to do next.

"Why don't we go see Namjoon?".

Taehyung then offered, wanting to change the topic in an unhurtful way.

-

"I'm very glad to see you well again".

Namjoon explained when he saw me entering his house with Taehyung following after me.

"Not for too long".

I added and stopped on my tracks, refusing to take the seat Namjoon was offering.

"Don't say that, Jimin. I need you to be strong-".

"How do you expect me to be strong?! I lost my family!".

I cut him off, not caring about the tone in my voice. The loud tone made Taehyung flinch but he kept quiet. Namjoon only sighed and offered me to sit again. This time I felt guilty for yelling at him and accepted his offer before he continued.

"You are not the only one, Jimin. We have lost so many members, so many of us have been killed during the attack. We weren't prepared and even if we were, we weren't strong enough".

Namjoon looked over at his large window before he leaned in and carried on.

"Do you know how I feel? Seeing my people being slaughtered by the enemy and not being able to save them. As their leader, I couldn't follow my duty. And that, that is destroying me".

His eyes looked glossy, making me guess that he must have been in deep agony.

"We have so many orphans now. So many are injured and traumatized. I can't stand seeing my people like this, I need to help them but I can't do it alone".

Namjoon then stood up and pointed at the blond wolf behind me.

"This guy lost his father, yet he has been running from village to village and informed them about our situation-".

I couldn't help but turn around. Taehyung was wiping away a fallen tear with his head still hanging low.

"-Even Jungkook's parents were found dead. I don't even know what to do in case Jungkook ever returns-".

My eyes widened at his next words, exhaling quietly. The situation was worse than one could ever imagine.

"-We did get a lot of help and new members for this village but it's not enough. I need you all to be strong and to fight with me, we will go through this hell together. After all, you are the only ones I have left".

When I saw Namjoon approaching me, I instantly stood up and saw him stopping in front of my shorter body.

"I am sorry about what happened to your family but I'm sure they would want to see you stay strong as well".

After he mentioned my parents, I could see what he was referring to and remembered my mother's words.

"The sun will rise again".

I whispered to myself, feeling Namjoon's hands over my shoulders before he spoke.

"You don't know how relieved I am to have you back, Jimin".

There was a smile over his face to which I replied with another smile. But mine was slightly forced, my sorrow was still fresh and heavy.

"I will do my best".

I promised and had Namjoon patting my shoulders before he made his way to the door.

"There's stuff I need to do. You two make sure you get to work as soon as you can. And also, Jimin-".

After hearing my name, I turned around to meet Namjoon's gaze.

"-If you wish to stay at my house, feel free to do so".

And with that, Namjoon turned towards the door and left the building. Knowing that he wanted to make sure I didn't feel alone, I could only smile after him.

"I'm sorry".

I quietly said as I turned to face Taehyung. I was referring to his loss, watching him nod his head slightly. There was another silence in the room before I remembered a detail and decided to ask Taehyung about it.

"By the way, Taehyung?".

"Hm?".

The blond wolf raised his head and seemed to be dragged out of his deep thoughts with my sudden call.

"You mentioned silver bullets earlier. But there was no one with a gun, the Gosens were all in their wolf form".

"That's because the Gosens didn't shoot your parents".

Taehyung explained but showed slight regret the moment he finished his words.

"What do you mean?",

I took a step closer to him, seeing the hesitation in Taehyung's eyes as he continued.

"They went to the human side to seek for medical help but must have appeared threatening. The police was alarmed about the noises coming from the forest and when they saw your parents-".

Taehyung quickly shut his mouth, mentally slapping himself for not thinking before speaking. He oberseved my facial expression and he did not like it.

"Are you saying that humans killed my parents?".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me remind you that Jimin is only 17 not 23.  
> He's got that prideful-teenage-attitude.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys don't give me any feedback, I'll have no idea what you think about this story :')
> 
> Also, I hope you did read 'Hidden Claws' before this story.

"Jimin, you need to calm down".

Taehyung called after me as I angrily left Namjoon's house. My mind was clouded with anger, I didn't want to take it out on anyone so I had to leave.

"Just hear me out-".

Taehyung called again but turned silent after I came to a sudden halt. A few meters ahead of us was an open camp, showing us the orphan wolves. All I could do was watch in silence.

"Everything was complicated and the timing was bad-".

Taehyung then began but I cut him off by turning around and facing him. There was a deep frown over my face as I spoke.

"No. Don't you dare defend humans to me".

"I am not defending them, I'm only trying to-".

"Taehyung, I was still in my human form! They didn't even consider me being injured and shot my parents! I was bleeding and lying over my mother's back, they could've at least see that they only seeked for help!".

I yelled, observing Taehyung's expression darkening. Assuming that he didn't know what to say next, I decided to continue.

"We never harmed any human but they are ready to kill us all. The only reason why they do so is because they are afraid of us. We are powerful and every power they can't control, they will try to destroy".

I exhaled deeply as I felt my anger growing in size. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't face any reason to fancy the humankind. Not even one.

"They are all the same. Humans never use their brains, they have no heart and think only of themselves".

There I was raising my voice to my best friend again. Releasing all of my anger on someone who had just as much sorrow as me was wrong but I had a short temper.

"I know how you're feeling, Jimin. But you need to know that you're not the only one, many of us have lost their family during the attack. It's been months so they seemed to have moved on, you're just facing the situation now".

Taehyung explained, looking over at the few wolves walking by. The healing process of a wolf didn't take long but it must have been the poison that extended the amount of time.

"Why don't you go home and try to calm down? You can come to help when you're feeling better".

The blond wolf suggested, only to receive a silent response. I had my gaze on the ground, my blood boiling from the anger. What I hated was that I couldn't control my emotions. Next I sighed and turned around, not bothering to look at Taehyung before leaving the scene. I could feel his stare on my back but had many other thoughts in my head. When I reached my home, I stood in front of the door. I didn't want to enter it, not when I knew that the entire place was empty, that I would be all alone in there. My family was gone. They were dead, killed by humans who were too afraid to listen to their call for help. Such weak and selfish beings shouldn't exist on this world, not under these conditions.

My hatred only grew bigger for the mankind, the race that refused to accept us in their life. Their fragile bodies and foolish minds, doing nothing but causing trouble for us. And without noticing it, they were tearing families apart. They weren't showing any empathy, never did and never would. So I saw no reason to show them any empathy as well. Slowly opening the front door, I stepped inside the quiet room and felt it already. The ghost feeling in this house, the emptiness, the silence. This place wasn't feeling welcoming, certainly not like home. I closed the door behind me and locked it, I didn't want to be forced to interact with anyone. I had seen everything, even more than I could bear with. And that was all I wanted to see for now.

-

"Jimin, I know you're in here".

There was a voice behind the front door after knocking on it several times. I knew it was Taehyung but I refused to leave this place or let him step inside, if that's what he had come for. However, I could understand his concern. I had been in here an entire day, to which he must have decided to pay me a visit the next morning. He was simply worried and reminded me that I wasn't alone.

"Please, open up".

Taehyung's voice sounded slightly softer. Guessing that he was about to give up and leave, I kept my position. I was sitting on the ground, my back leaning against the inside of the front door. That's right, I didn't dare to walk in any further. I couldn't bring myself to enter any room, let alone move anywhere away from the door. I was stuck, glued to the ground but by my own will. I had no reason to walk around in this place, I couldn't live here anymore. This place felt foreign. It was filled with memories I didn't want to recall. Taehyung's presence, however, didn't bother me. Wet tears continued to fall, my heart never stopped aching. As if my heart had been dipped into black ink, it was covered in dark paint.

Judging by the quiet coming from the other side of the door, I assumed that Taehyung had finally given up and left. He was busy, to which I was surprised that he even found the time to come and see me. He was trying to fix what was broken by our own kind. Whenever the Gosens attacked a village, they would leave behind big damages. And if they happened to attack us again, they could wipe out this entire village. I used to wonder why wolves, our own kind, would attack us. My father had told me that every kind had their bad ones, every art had their flaws and every painting had their black stains.

-

An unrhymed series of loud knocks woke me up from another sleep I had been dragged into. My entire body flinched up, lifting my head from my arms which lay over my knees. I was unaware of the intruder and didn't really care in the first place. I had lost track of the days I had spent in this place, in this same position to be exact. I felt like a statue, the only things moving in me were my lungs and my heart.

"Jimin?".

With my name being mentioned, I could tell the person who was standing behind the front door. But again, I refused to move or respond in any way possible.

"Look, you've been in there for almost two weeks and I believe you need to get out".

Taehyung didn't sound worried this time, his voice was aiming towards irritation. But more like to the fact that he needed me outside today for some particular reason.

"I don't even know what you look like right now but you need to come out. There's something I need to tell you".

Just like I thought, he had news for me. And according to the tone in his voice, those news seemed to be good. However, I was still mentally stuck at the amount of time I had actually spent in this house.

"Just tell me".

I replied, my voice sounding raspy and dry again. There was a short silence so I assumed that Taehyung sighed, which I couldn't hear from this side.

"I will not tell you until you open this door".

Taehyung explained. I could already imagine him crossing his arms, waiting for me to open the door instead of replying to him. I hated to admit it, but I was curious myself. Perhaps it was time for me to catch some fresh air, I was not planning on rotting in here anyways. I pushed myself up and slowly rose to my feet, feeling the weakened state of my body. The lack of nourishment and physical movement were already showing their bad results. I struggled to stand and had to place one hand flat against the wall in order to keep myself straight. With my other hand I unlocked the front door and slowly opened it, but not completely. I only let a small gap show me the sight of Taehyung. And just like I had imagined, he had his arms crossed. We exchanged silent stares before he sighed and pushed the door open. Since I had no much strenght left, I couldn't protest and stepped aside so I could still support myself with the wall. When Taehyung turned to look at me, he had his mouth open. He seemed to be ready to speak but after taking in my current condition, after looking me up and down, he only sighed.

"And you thought this way you could bring back your parents?".

A sudden rhetorical question as he pointed at my slightly shaking body. I didn't know what I looked like, I wasn't even sure if I wanted to find out. All I knew was that Taehyung didn't like what he was seeing.

"I told you to calm down, not leave yourself to decay slowly".

He began scolding me but I couldn't focus on his next words. The fresh air entering the place had already distracted me, I really needed to step outside and breathe in the fresh smell of rain. Noticing that my eyes were staring outside through the open door, Taehyung stopped giving his lectures and formed a soft smile.

"It's time you move on, Jimin. Let's go outside".

The blond man suggested and stepped outside first, waiting for me to follow him behind. Once I exited the house, I used my hand to shield my eyes from the bright light. I had been in the darkness for too long. Inhaling deeply, I closed my eyes and took one last glance at my house. My old home. It was really time for me to move on, my life had changed and I had to make the best of it. There was a wide smile over Taehyung's face, a feature I had missed seeing but I would never admit it.

"So. Where are we going?".

I asked quietly after Taehyung began walking by my side.

"To Namjoon. There's something he wants to share with you".

He replied, keeping his eyes forwards on the road. The walk was quiet for a moment before Taehyung spoke up.

"Just wondering. For how long were you gonna stay in there?".

When I looked at Teahyung, I saw that he had raised one eyebrow. He really seemed to have been worried about my well-being, considering how many times he had come to knock on my door. I took myself a moment to think about his question, not being sure about the actual reason myself.

"I just don't know what to do. My mind is kinda lost".

I tried to explain but watched Taehyung's expression sinking again. He looked only more worried and sad about my condition which was the opposite of my aim.

"You shouldn't let yourself in the hands of your thoughts, those can be your biggest enemy during such times".

He tried to sound soothing and managed to make me realise my misactions. I should have been more self-conscious and, just like Namjoon wished, stronger.

"You're right".

I formed a half smile. After all, I knew when to agree with the right words and to accept the truth.

-

A discomforting silence approached the room, both wolves staring at me while my eyes were burning holes at the human's body. He stood next to Namjoon and wore a white smock. He appeared to be slightly taller than our leader and had black hair. There was only one thing I could assume him to be but that wasn't my bother, it was that he was human.

"What is that thing doing here?".

I threw the question into the room, not caring which wolf would answer. My eyes never left the tall man, watching him looking back at me carefully.

"That thing is called Doctor Kim Seokjin. He lives in the small city near our village and has come to provide us with medical support".

Namjoon was the first to talk, trying to keep the same peace they had before I was present.

"Since when are humans willing to help wolves?".

I took a step forward, only to feel Taehyung's hand over my chest in order to stop me. I could feel my blood boiling again, he had no right to be here.

"Jimin, calm down".

The blond wolf whispered but I ignored him. I may have moved on, but carried the same feelings towards humans.

"Last time I checked they kill every wolf that appears to be uncontrollable, no matter in which form".

I was referring to the time those police men shot my parents, even though I had remained in my human form.

"That was a misunderstanding".

Namjoon added, looking like he was trying to ease the tension again. But it wasn't working, not for me.

"A misunderstanding won't bring back my parents".

"Jimin".

I heard Taehyung again, it was a warning this time. I knew that I was crossing the line but I just couldn't bring myself to accept the fact that we, or any wolf, should accept the help of a human.

"This is not why we're here. Allow me to explain".

The silver haired wolf began, placing his hand over Seokjin's shoulder before he continued.

"We don't own enough medical supplies for our people and Doctor Kim told me he would help us so I accepted. Now we have connection to a human but that will be kept as a secret between us, okay?".

As Namjoon waited for any sign of confirmation, I thought about another thing and mentioned it.

"How did you even find him?".

"I had to go to the city and-".

"You went to the city?!".

I cut Namjoon off, yelling loudly through the room. He didn't seem too happy with the tone of my voice but that didn't stop me.

"You took a great risk and went to the human side?! We don't even need their help, we are good on our own!".

"Those orphans are going through diseases that we cannot treat without the right medicine. We do need their help".

Namjoon sounded pissed at my comment. He took two steps forward, reminding me of his position in this village.

"Then where were they when we needed their help?".

I thoughtlessly asked, an unwated tear escaping my eye. There was another silence, the other three figures unable to find the right words to say in this situation.

"I don't care how bad my condition gets, I will never accept the help of any human".

I announced and turned around to leave. Taehyung had called after me quietly but I only slammed the door shut after exiting the building.

As time passed by, the village began to grow again. All the damages were fading day by day, every broken item was successfully fixed. The orphans were seeing treatment and were becoming stronger. Thanks to Taehyung's daily travels, he was able to find new parents for the orphans, allowing them to build new families. We even had gotten new members, males and females deciding to inhabit the village. All of them had heard of the attack and all of them had been a target once too. The Gosens paid visits to almost every village. They were stronger than we thought, there were multiple places they were hiding at. Trying to join them would only be possible after surviving many deadly challenges. And if they ever accepted a wolf as one of their own, there was no return. Bretrayal or attempting to escape were both punished badly, mostly leading to death if the wolf was weak. Namjoon was leaving the village once every week to get more medicine for the sick orphans or the elders of this village. All the other injured had healed a long time ago. Everything seemed to be working out again, the village was in a much better state with all the support we had gotten from other villages.

And that connection was only build through Taehyung. I thought and hoped to be trouble-free again but after only one week, my world turned upside down. It was that time of the year again, and it would only last for a week which still sounded awful. I was starting to go in heat, an alpha's feature I did not fancy since I had no partner. I did not care about any relationship and rejected every female who felt the need to ask me. I decided to lock myself in my home, not wanting to bother Namjoon with my personal issues. I had accepted to live with him but not during this embarrassing time of the year. My entire body was covered in sweat, the bulge between my legs annoying me to the point where I wanted to rip it off. While my body seeked for physical attention, my mind refused to interact with anyone during this week. This is where I envied Taehyung's second gender. As a beta, he had no such worries and was free to move around every day of the year. Meanwhile, I had to torture myself through this week.

-

Two years had passed by and the village had won back its old healthy state, even better than the older one. We all had finally completely recovered from the attack three years ago, hoping that we wouldn't face such outcome again. I was on my way to see Namjoon. I had given my home to a new family and got myself a smaller house, one that provided me enough privacy. Which also meant that I wasn't living with Namjoon for any longer. However, we had grown even closer in those years. I had accepted him as a father figure, not sure what else I would have done if he wasn't there for me. I owed him a lot so it was my duty to see him whenever he called. Without knocking on his door, I opened the wooden item and let myself in. I closed the door behind me and stepped inside, flopping down over his couch with my legs wide open. When it came to manners, I was lacking many of those features. But no one had complained before so there was no reason for me to change anything about myself.

"Hello, Jimin".

Namjoon greeted as he approached the couches. He took note of my sitting position and rolled his eyes before he sat in front of me.

"You wanted to see me?".

I pointed out, jumping directly into the topic without wasting much time. Namjoon was holding a drink in his hands and took a sip before talking.

"Not me, a certain person did".

And with that, I formed a slight frown. I was confused at the beginning but heard footsteps walking our direction. I then sensed it and quickly stood to my feet. The closer he walked into the room, the better I could see him since more light fell upon him. My eyes grew wider as the person stood only a few meters away from me, totally observable to my sight. The first thing I noticed about him was his height, he appeared taller and slightly bigger. His hair had grown longer, his bangs were covering his eyebrows. There was a poorly visible scar on his cheek but it seemed to have healed.

"Is that-".

Once I took in the first noticeable changes, I only had to make sure whether this guy really was him or not.

"-Jungkook?".

After hearing his name being mentioned, the brown haired man raised his head slowly and finally met my eyes. This was the only thing I needed to confirm is identity.

"Hey, Jimin".

He then greeted, he sounded calm but looked the complete opposite. He was shaking, his skin was pale and his eyes red. Wherever he had been at, he wasn't treated nicely.

"I did not start hallucinating, did I?".

I asked myself quietly, my dark eyes glued on Jungkook. Namjoon only chuckled softly before he replied.

"I guess we are seeing the same hallucination then".

This was a strange way of the leader to explain me that I was, indeed, not hallucinating. But I still didn't know how to react to such an encounter. Many years had passed, this almost seemed impossible. I had given up hope completely a long time ago. Seeing him alive in front me was the least thing I had expected.

"I found him early this morning while he was trying to sneak back home. I had to tell him everything and now he is devastated".

Namjoon broke the silence first after figuring out that I was unable to form a straight sentence.

"Don't be fooled by the smile, he has been crying for hours".

The silver haired wolf formed a side smile. He was trying to bring some humor into the mood, it was working on Jungkook but not on me.

"Sneaking back home, huh?".

I began jokingly, laughing quietly. Jungkook threw me a stare of little confusion while Namjoon sensed my building anger.

"So you were planning on going back home as if nothing happened, after three years of being missing".

This was were Namjoon placed his glass over the coffee table. Jungkook began to sense the tension in the room as well.

"Did you really think it was okay to pretend that everything was fine, after scaring the shit out of us?".

I could feel my heart racing in my chest, my blood boiling as I took a firm step forward. Namjoon stood up to stand between the two of us, but that didn't stop me.

"And all of that happened only because you wanted to befriend those humans!".

Just when the last word went through my lips, I charged past Namjoon and caught Jungkook. The two of us fell to the ground but I was on top, giving me perfect access to his face.

"All this time we were there for you!-".

I threw a hard punch across his face, forcing him to snap his head to the side.

"-But that wasn't enough for you to trust us enough to tell us the truth!".

I swung my fist again and kept punching the same spot repeatedly. That was, of course, until Namjoon grabbed me from behind and dragged me off of Jungkook's motionless body.

"Let go! I'm not done with this asshole!",

I yelled loudly, struggling to free myself from Namjoon's tight grip.

"Jungkook, get out".

He called over to the other wolf who had a hard time trying to stand up. His nose was bleeding and his bottom lip had ripped open, not to mention the large purple mark over his cheekbone. With one hand covering his bleeding nose, he managed to pull himself up by the couch and took a last glance at me.

"If you don't leave now, he will beat you to death".

Namjoon warned again as he pressed me against the wall. The only reason why I wasn't fighting back was because it was our leader, and that was the only reason. I was sending Jungkook a death glare as he went to the door and left without looking back. Namjoon then turned to stare at me, looking me in the eyes as he spoke.

"Either you calm down now or I will punish you".

"Punish me?! But he's the one who wanted to interact with humans!".

I protested, my nostrils flaring as my mind spoke pure wrath. He only rolled his eyes before he added.

"Jimin, I only want you to calm down. You always end up doing regrettable things when you're angry".

As our staring contest continued, I took a few deep breaths before relaxing my clenched fists. I was then slowly released and watched Namjoon walk back to the couch.

"Sneaking back home. I can't believe this guy. All the trouble we went through meant nothing to him".

I then began ranting, allowing the silver haired wolf to observe my anger from another angle.

"What would he do if the attack never occurred? Just go back home and wait for the next day for us to see him?".

I swung my hands in the air as I kept yelling and walking around the room. Namjoon was calmly sipping on his drink whilst listening to my complaints.

"He could've just told us, he could've shared his true thoughts with us and avoided all of this".

I then dropped myself over the couch again, running my fingers through my black hair roughly. There was a moment of silence, Namjoon playing with his glass as he looked at the liquid dancing inside the round item.

"I was really hoping for a calm conversation with you, Jimin. Why are you making this so hard for me?".

He then asked and placed his drink back over the coffee table. Without thinking much about his question, I quickly replied.

"Because I'm pissed at this guy for not perceiving our efforts on him".

It was a simple, but honest answer. And what bothered me more was that I knew that his interest in humans was gonna bring trouble to our village one day.

"That's not true. Trust me, he appreciates everything you guys have done for him but he's bad at showing it".

Namjoon explained but could see that I wasn't impressed by any of his words. He was quick to think of something else and changed the topic.

"Anyways, Taehyung will be back soon. At least someone's gonna grant him a softer welcome".

He added and watched me rolling my eyes, not accepting that he was seeing my reaction as wrong.

-

"Did you see him?".

I asked while leaning against a tree with my arms crossed. Taehyung shook the dirt off his jacket as he spoke.

"See who?".

"Jungkook".

I coldly replied and watched him freezing in the middle of putting his jacket on.

"What do you mean? Is he back?".

His eyes were wide, I could already tell that he was about to shed some more waterfalls. I nodded my head as a reply which was the last thing Taehyung saw before he ran back to the village. I rolled my eyes and sighed deeply, pushing myself from the tree and following in Taehyung's steps. Only, I was walking in the slowest speed possible. When I finally reached Namjoon's house and entered the building, I found Taehyung who had his head placed over Jungkook's shoulder. He was crying, quietly. However, this seemed a little strange. It didn't look like those tears were only because of Jungkook's return, it was as if he also seeked for a familiar comfort in order to release sorrow and stress collected from the past years.

"I'm very happy to witness this reunion".

Namjoon confessed, he had a warm smile over his face. I felt like I was the only one who wasn't enjoying this moment as much as I actually should be. All of this felt odd. I used to search for him day and night and when I finally saw him again, I attacked him. I wondered if I was wrong or if I was just overreacting. After that day I began avoiding Jungkook more often. I wouldn't give any word from myself but listen to his, only to reply shortly and simply. As if I was growing some sort of antipathy for him.

-

Three more years had passed and our daily life had turned into a routine. Me waking up early to help Namjoon with anything I could, Taehyung leaving the village and coming back at night. And Jungkook, who pissed me off the most, accepted random females into his house to spend a night with them. I was now certain that the emotion I grew for him was clearly disgust. But I also didn't want to interfere so I tried to avoid as much sight of him as possible. Other than that, everything seemed calm until the day Taehyung came back rushing to the village. Informing us about another possible threat coming from the Gosens, I decided to go and check on the forest in hopes of catching them before they would reach the village. But right before I left, I saw Jungkook coming after me. I didn't mind him too much and transformed, running off into the woods without waiting for the other to catch up. Taehyung was on his way to inform Namjoon about the news so the timing was good, our people would be ready this time. If anything would happen, I was willing to kill at least five wolves. After a short while of searching up the area, I found out that it was clear.

Only to hear something in the far distance. I didn't want to wake any attention and quietly made my way towards the unknown sound. I stopped at once when I saw Jungkook with a human. Jungkook took note of my presence and began growling, only to have the figure talking to him. He was growling at me, warning me to stay away. Not only the fact that there was a human in our territory, but also that this guy dared to tell me what to do, pissed me off so I growled deeply. The little body turned its head, exposing me the face of a girl. I could sense her fear and panic, her eyes were wide when she carefully looked at me. But she wasn't running, for some reason she kept her position. I didn't know why Jungkook stood so close to her, seeing her turning around again and doing something on the ground. I began to lose my temper and slowly approached them, not wanting to see any human in our territory. I growled louder this time and saw her move her arms before Jungkook raised his paw.

I then heard the loud clashing of metal and figured that he had ran into a bear trap. The wolf was provoking me by telling me to stay away from the girl. The more he would tell me, the more I wished to harm her. And that's where I did, I charged towards the girl only to watch Jungkook jumping over her and landing right on me. As our little brawl began, the girl screamed for a short time before I felt Jungkook's weight over mine. But I wasn't weak, especially not weaker than him and managed to throw him off of me. Just when he caught himself again, he threw a quick glance towards the girl and froze. When I did the same, I found the girl a few meters away lying over the ground. Guessing that she might have fallen unconscious, I saw Jungkook slowly approaching her. He was sniffing her head and checking for a heartbeat. He then looked back at me and motioned with his head, telling me to go. I didn't want to follow his order but one of us had to inform the village that no enemies were found. So I did what I had to do and left the other wolf alone with the unconscious girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that's the Reader from 'Hidden Claws', also known as 'y/n'.  
> And this is were the story gets interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just doing some editing, don't mind me.
> 
> Oh and hey, I'm back. Missed y'all, sweethearts.

My mind was filled with irritation as I passed the trees in the forest, thinking about the girl we had just encountered. I had never seen her before, not like I went to the small town in my spare times anyway. I decided to shake it off, I had to focus on informing Namjoon about the clear area. It took me some time to reach the village and the first person I met was Taehyung who seemed to be worried the most. We exchanged a quick stare before he exhaled, looking relieved about the news. He then nodded in a way of saying that he would take it from here and inform Namjoon, which meant less work for me. I decided to go back home and return to my human form. I didn't have clothes with me and didn't want to be a naked running man.

Once I was dressed, I dropped myself over my bed and stared at the ceiling. That girl's expression, her wide eyes suddenly crossed my mind. I could feel her heartbeat from that distance. She was so scared, yet she kept her stand and freed Jungkook's paw from the trap. I wondered if she had seen any logic in saving a predator. He could have easily killed her from that closeness but he didn't. We were no murderers but I wouldn't hesitate to kill a human if I had to. It was pure luck that she survived, it was more important for me to reach the village instead of erasing her existence from this world. And that thought suddenly caught me off guard.

"Why would I kill her?".

I asked to myself quietly, forming a frown that displayed confusion. For the first time I had asked myself a question without knowing the answer. And that kept me confused until someone knocked on my door.

"Jimin? it's me, Taehyung. Can I come in?".

I heard a soft voice from behind the door while I raised myself from my bed and sat over the edge of it.

"Yeah, come in".

I replied and heard the door opening right a second after my words had left my lips. I had a habit of leaving my door unlocked so I was reachable at any time. Not many dared to visit me anyways so there was no problem.

"Were you sleeping?".

Taehyung asked as he closed the door behind him and watched me shake my head lightly.

"No, just thinking".

"Ah, I see".

The blond wolf sat down beside me and seemed kind of troubled. There was an issue and I figured that he was here to inform me about it.

"I'm listening".

My sudden words must have been unexpected for him. He jerked up his head and only turned his eyes to me while his head kept staring forwards.

"Jungkook was supposed to meet me but he hasn't showed up yet. You were with him in the forest so I thought maybe you know something".

He explained to which I thought whether I should tell him about the girl or not. I then decided to let him know, this way his long absence would sound more believable.

"You won't believe what happened in the forest".

I gained the blond wolf's attention at once. He seemed worried at first but saw me smiling and eased down again.

"He got caught up in a bear trap".

"What?".

Taehyung expressed surprise and a little bit of confusion, wondering how a smart wolf like Jungkook could be slipping like that.

"But not only that, there was a human who helped him out".

Taehyung's eyes widened and his lips separated slowly from one another.

"Are you serious? There was a human?".

"Yeah, it was a young girl. She was scared when she saw me but she kept going and opened the trap".

I ran my fingers through my black hair, observing Taehyung's quiet words of pure shock. He was mumbling words I couldn't understand until he suddenly stood up.

"Do you know what that means?!".

His tone was loud, forcing me to flinch slightly at the sudden disturbance in the peaceful quiet.

"What".

I asked angrily, not really caring about his statement but more irritated at his loud voice.

"Remember when Namjoon said Jungkook believes that wolves can interact with humans?".

Taehyung asked with an even more raised tone. He began walking back and forth in my room, allowing me to watch him as he continued.

"Now that he witnessed a human helping him, he will try to take his beliefs further and try to get closer to humans! Do you think that's why he isn't here?! Do you think he is with that girl?!".

The blond wolf slammed his hands on either side of my shoulders as he stared deeply into my eyes. He was panting softly, the look on his face representing nothing but concern.

"Look, I don't know about Jungkook but you need to calm down".

I replied and slowly pushed his hands off of my shoulders. However, the other wolf didn't receive my words and crossed his arms. He was staring at the wall behind me without blinking.

"Taehyung".

I called quietly but got no reply back. This started to irritate me more so I called again louder.

"Taehyung".

This time his eyes landed on me but I had the feeling that he wasn't fully focused on me.

"Just ask him when he's back. Right now you're only stressing yourself for no reason and that's irritating me".

Taehyung observed my words for a short time and ended up nodding with his head. He mumbled an apology and left the small building without another word. I only exhaled and lay down over the mattress. My eyes felt heavy so I closed them for a short time, only to wake up on the next day. I yawned as I stretched my arms, slightly angry at the sudden sleep. That wasn't how I had planned to end the day. Some time later I found Taehyung with Jungkook standing in the middle of the village. Their position looked ridiculous from my view, allowing me to internally make fun of them. As I approached them, I took note of Jungkook's right wrist. He was wearing a black t-shirt so his arms were uncovered and the bandages easy to spot. Guessing that Taehyung must have done that neat job. Jungkook was the first to notice my presence, making Taehyung turn around and form a smile as soon as he saw me.

"Hey, Jimin. I'm glad you could finally join us".

Taehyung said jokingly, referring to the fact that I had slept for longer than I normally would.

"I wasn't sure if I wanted to torture myself again and look at your faces".

I replied and watched the blond wolf laughing, looking slightly offended. While the other remained silent, only switching his eyes to the one speaking.

"We have to deal with your sass every day so see it as a fair trade".

His comeback came quickly this time, and unexpectedly if I might admit. I stood speechless for a short moment, until the brown haired wolf spoke up.

"We shouldn't let our leader wait for us".

He reminded us that, in fact, Namjoon had called them to meet him. I wasn't informed about it, assuming that I wasn't included. But I decided to join them anyways since there was nothing else for me to do.

-

The day went by quickly, most of it contained me watching Jungkook. Ever since he had been with that girl, he was acting slightly different. The first noticable change was his distance to the females here. He had stopped taking them home with him, nor talked to any female at all. I decided to keep my eyes on him but never cared to ask him personally, all I wanted was to make sure he stood out of trouble. Taehyung had told me that Jungkook's reason for his late return was because he had waited for the girl to wake up. He had wanted to make sure she was safe since she had risked her life, which seemed fair to me. However, I would have scared her off the moment I saw her. I wouldn't even let her that close to me, I could easily save myself from the bear trap without the little help of a weak human. A few weeks later it was announced that many children in our village were going through a disease we couldn't treat ourselves. Human assistance was required so Namjoon chose Jungkook for this mission. He ordered him to go to the small town and meet Doctor Kim, the rest would be dealt with from the other side. However, Jungkook came back a few hours later, saying that he had been noticed.

It was common for a wolf to be noticed immediately, since our weakness towards silver was known. Door handles, traffic lights, elevator buttons and public transportation contained silver. Once our skin got in contact with that material, we'd feel a burn to which we'd pull away immediately. And that action would allow humans to recognize a wolf that tried to blend in with the humans around him. In conclusion, sneaking into the human side was a difficult challenge and not everyone could make it. Namjoon had no problem but he had done it too many times, as the leader he had to stay in this village. The news were already informing about a wolf entering their town. They were acting fast which was irritating me. No matter what, humans would see us as a threat, even when we only tried to help our people. Namjoon had told Jungkook to wait for a few days, until it was safe again. But Jungkook insisted, the children's condition seemed worsening to which he blamed his failing actions. Two days later Jungkook left the village again, only this time he didn't return. And after the news reported about a wolf being shot, Taehyung was the first to burst into Namjoon's house that morning.

"We have to look for him!".

I heard the blond wolf yell as I walked up the few stairs and entered Namjoon's house as well.

"We can't do that, we have to wait".

Namjoon tried to explain calmly but Taehyung didn't accept that.

"Wait?! He got shot, he could be dying somewhere out there!".

"I already sent wolves to look for him but we cannot enter the human side. It was us who broke the rule first so we have no right".

Namjoon added and sighed deeply. He was just as worried as Taehyung was, only he was better at concealing this true emotions and playing the role of a true leader.

"Let's hope that idiot thought of hiding in the forest".

I said and walked over to sit on the black couch. Taehyung had been in his worried state again, his arms crossed as he walked back and forth in the room.

"Taehyung, calm down".

Namjoon said and watched the blond wolf stop before nodding and taking the seat next to me. I never understood this side of him, nor was I sure if I wanted to. He was a silent wolf, always listening and observing from the distance but whenever something would happen to Jungkook, his world would go down immediately. And I didn't like that. The room was silent for a long moment. Taehyung was staring at the ground while I looked outside through the window. Namjoon sighed deeply before he broke the silence.

"I think I need to have a talk with you, Taehyung".

With that Taehyung and I met the silver haired man's face. His expression was tough, he seemed serious and even slightly angered. I then received a stare from him and instantly got the message. Standing to my feet and walking towards the door, I sensed Taehyung's racing heart. He knew he was in trouble but this time, it seemed worse for him and his relation with the leader.

-

That day I hadn't seen Taehyung at all. I decided to visit him in the next morning and knocked on his door, but got no reply.

"It's Jimin".

I said and knocked again, hoping that revealing my name might let me inside. However, it was negative. No one seemed to be home or the wolf refused to let me see him. I then thought of asking Namjoon about his odd behavior. When I met the leader, for some reason he seemed relieved to see me and formed a smile.

"Good to see you, Jimin. Do you have any news on Jungkook?".

He asked while he piled up thin folders and put them aside on his desk.

"No, I don't. I came here to ask you about Taehyung".

I replied and saw him suddenly stopping. There was a hint of guilt in his eyes, as if he had done something he knew he would regret.

"Is he alright?".

He asked as he stood straight, his expression telling me that he hoped for a positive answer.

"I don't know, you tell me".

I explained and crossed my arms. I wanted to know what had happened between them the day I was told to leave. Namjoon sighed and rubbed his forehead as he began.

"I warned him about his improper behaviors. He is supposed to be my right-hand man, he has to remain calm at every cause-".

There was a faint frown over my face as I took in his words. I knew what he was aiming for but a simple warning wouldn't force Taehyung to disappear suddenly.

"-I couldn't deal with his constant panics and overthinking so I told him to rethink his role in this village if he wanted to keep it".

"And that's why he's locked himself in his home?".

I tilted my head to the side. Namjoon didn't see that question coming and raised both eyebrows.

"I didn't know he locked himself in. The last time I saw him was when he left my place after our discussion".

The leader explained and leaned backwards on the couch. It was unknown to me why but I felt rage building up deep inside me.

"Taehyung has changed, Jungkook has changed, I have changed, everyone has changed after the attack. Taehyung dealt with his loss better than I ever could-".

I then began, gaining Namjoon's entire focus.

"-He has done so much for this village, for me and for you. There is no one that could take his place or even achieve half of his services. Without him we wouldn't be where we are now-".

I rose from the couch, clenching my fists as anger was now taking over my mind.

"-And you wouldn't even let him express his true emotions. Jungkook ran away from the village without permission, even let a human get close to him but you wouldn't punish him!".

Namjoon was silent as he took in my angrily explained point. He had understood the message after I had mentioned Jungkook as an example.

"Taehyung is the least person you should be warning. He takes everything here seriously, he has always. If there's someone you truly need to warn, it's Jungkook".

And with that I turned around and left the building instantly. I refused to listen to his reply, I didn't even wanna look at him. My next goal was to see the blond wolf and comfort him, like friends would do. I walked back in the direction of Taehyung's house, ignoring the calls coming from the females. All they could do was call anyways, none of them dared to stand before me and actually talk to me. I harshly knocked on the wooden door with my clenched fist, hoping to scare the wolf inside.

"Open up!".

There was no response coming from the other side so I slammed my flat hand on the door.

"I said open up, shitbag!".

The insult had come out louder than I thought, seeing wolves walking by with confused stares. There was even a family who turned their kid's head away and glared in my direction for my bad language. But I couldn't care any less, all I wanted was to get inside this damn house and talk to that stupid wolf. A sudden idea popped in my head, following it without thinking any further.

"Fine. Just stay where you are".

I walked around the small house, finding a window. The blinds were down so I couldn't see what was going on inside. I knocked on the window, almost breaking the glass.

"I know you're in there, lemon head".

I called out and waited for a response, only I got none. My patience were running short as I felt anger building up again. There could be a possibility that he wasn't even here, making me sigh before I gave up.

-

Two days had passed and Taehyung was still nowhere to be seen. Namjoon had wished to see me so I was on my way to him. Without knocking, I entered the place and stood by the door.

"Please, come in and have a seat".

Namjoon explained and motioned me to sit in front of him.

"I'm good here".

I replied coldly, I was still mad at him for his actions. Namjoon sensed my feelings and exhaled.

"Fine, then stay there but listen to me carefully".

I crossed my arms and leaned against the door, showing him that he had my attention.

"I thought about what you said and have to admit that you're right. However, I did not scold Taehyung in a way to hurt his feelings. I am not responsible for his absence, Jimin".

I could sense it, he was telling the truth. But that didn't give an explanation on why he wasn't here with us. First Jungkook and now him, I couldn't deal with another painful loss.

"We figured that Jungkook is not in our side so I will enter the human territory tonight. I need you to make sure Taehyung is fine. Can you do that?".

I had no more hope for Jungkook. Being injured for this long could only lead to death, there was little chance of survival for him. But Taehyung's part seemed possible so I nodded and turned around.

"Jimin".

I heard the silver haired wolf calling after me and stopped with my back facing him.

"Don't leave this village".

This sounded more like part of tonight's plan, rather than an order. I assumed that he needed someone to take his place since Taehyung was currently unavailable. I turned my head just a little, enough to look at him through the corner of my right eye. After showing acknowledgement, I opened the door and shut it behind me. I hurried over to Taehyung's house immediately. My pace might have been a little too fast for me to control it, making it difficult for me to stop in time. I ended up running against the door but thankfully, I didn't break through.

"Taehyung, open this door".

I ordered and knocked a few times. The more I knocked, the louder the sounds came out.

"Why won't you open this goddamn door?! Even I let you in!".

I yelled and ended my efforts with one last hit, which was also the loudest. I took two large steps back and glared at the wooden piece. As seconds passed by, I collected enough anger to convert them into strength. With much force, I ran towards the door and kicked it as hard as I could. There was a loud breaking sound before the door flew inside the room, landing a few steps away from where I was standing. I had done it, I broke down Taehyung's door in order to comfort him. Having someone break in your house only for good causes must be a scary experience. One that I might enjoy using on others. I silently walked in and observed the dark house, figuring that the place was empty all along. Taehyung wasn't here, I had tried to enter an empty house.

"Are you fucking kidding me?".

I ran my fingers through my black hair, sighing deeply. Without wasting much time, I stepped outside and decided to tell Namjoon about it. After a short while of angry walking, I stopped at the figure in front of me. He seemed to be aiming for the leader's home as well. I blinked a few times to assure the fact that it was truly him before I called.

"Where the hell have you been?!".

The wolf stopped and turned around, looking pleased to see me. I took in his condition, the neatly done bandages around his torso.

"Sorry for taking so long, I experienced some difficulties".

Jungkook formed a smile, exposing his teeth to me. He was smiling which meant that he was in a good mood, and that he was unaware about Taehyung's absence.

"Quit smiling, you wuss. I asked you something".

I approached him slowly. I didn't care about his injuries, I could take all of my anger out on him and not regret even one bit of it. The wolf sensed my rage but remained calm. He kept the smile over his face as he turned around and continued to walk, completely ignoring me. I didn't need a replay button to check again, this guy really just turned his back on me. That was it, the last time I would ever talk to him. I was sick of his little secrets, being mysterious didn't suit this guy at all. Brushing Namjoon off my head, I decided to head home for now.

-

There was a faint knock over my door but I ignored it. With my arm over my forehead, I was lying on my bed. For some reason staring at the ceiling felt more entertaining than talking to a person.

"Jimin, are you here?".

Once the voice entered the building, I jumped up and immediately ran to the door. Eyes wide open, I swung my door open and saw him. Taehyung in a well condition, looking lightly exhausted. He could read the worry and relief off my face and formed a comforting smile. No words had to be spoken, all I did was pull him closer to me and wrap my arms around his body tightly. Never had I thought to be this relieved to see him again. He appeared to be unharmed, making me wonder the backstory of his sudden disappearance.

"Where were you?".

I asked quietly and gently released him. He didn't hesitate and replied right away.

"I was in town. I had to finish Jungkook's job".

"You what?".

There was a short silence before Taehyung offered me to step inside. I complied and closed the door as he began.

"That day when Namjoon talked to me, he also asked me if I could handle the medicine. Of course, I accepted but I didn't think I would be staying there for this long".

"But Namjoon told me he wasn't respon-".

"I know. He didn't wanna tell you because he knew you would get angry. But I'm fine and I got the medicine".

The blond wolf cut me off when I recalled Namjoon's statement. This also explained why he seemed so calm about Taehyung's absence.

"I'm sorry if we made you worried. That wasn't our intention".

Taehyung started fidgeting with his fingers. This was a sign of nervousness and guilt. I knew that I had to say something in return, something to soothe his nerves. But I didn't know what to reply with, all of this felt kind of bothering. They could've told me instead of watching me freak out. I inhaled deeply and viewed the floor.

"It's fine. You're back and well. That's all that matters".

I couldn't see his expression but I could tell he was staring at me. It didn't take me long to confirm my thoughts.

"By the way, Jimin-".

Taehyung said and when I looked up at him, I met his large eyes.

"-I found my door on the floor when I came home. Do you have anything to do with that?".

He raised an eyebrow, looking like he already knew the answer to his question. I only crossed my arms and frowned, looking away and unamused as I replied.

"No".

-

A few weeks had passed after Jungkook's and Taehyung's return. I never got to find out how the brown haired wolf had been treated, mostly because I showed little to no interest. The children had received their medicine on time and began stepping into health again. It was another calm evening, the sun was setting while a gentle breeze brushed through the air. I could see Jungkook secretly entering the village in the shadows, which meant that he had left. I followed him in a faster pace and eventually caught up.

"Where did you go?".

I asked and heard the wolf replying without facing me.

"That's none of your business".

He sounded rather pissed about something, I could feel his rage. And that kind of rage was caused by jealousy or fury. I decided to let him go without any further questions. Whatever he was having on his mind, I didn't want to be a part of it. This guy was dripping the definition of danger, something I needed the least in my life and never wished to face. Later that day Taehyung and I were sitting at a campfire. The mood was calm, most of the wolves had gone to their home. There were no audible disturbances, only the crackling sound of burning wood. I looked up at the stars, memories with my mother flooding my mind. I wished to see her again, to hear her soft voice for the last time. Exhaling deeply, I figured that my time of comfort was running short. After all, an uninvited guest decided to join in. He sat down besides Taehyung, creating a good enough distance to me.

"Do you still have any of that cream left?".

I could hear his whisper but remained my gaze on the dark sky.

"What happened to your hand?".

Taehyung's voice was a little louder, exposing his slight concern. But that wasn't going to make me look at them.

"Nothing bad. I just accidentally touched silver".

Jungkook replied and that was the last I wanted to hear. I raised myself from the tree trunk that has been cut cleanly from both sides. Taehyung turned around to look at me. I could feel his confusion but I didn't want to start any conversation. All I wanted was the absence of the other wolf. So with that I left the place and went back home, ignoring Taehyung's call. On the next day I found it difficult to raise myself from my bed. There was a strong dizziness and a fever crossing my body. I wondered if I had gotten my heat but figured that wasn't the case. The attempt to raise myself from the bed was a failed one. My arms were shaking, my muscles unable to provide me with any strength. This was quite irritating, not being able to move. I roughly grabbed my blanket and threw it to the ground, getting stressed from all the sweating. My heartbeat owned a healthy rhythm, my lungs working normally. I couldn't help but curse. I had caught a disease and knew what was going to happen, only I was going to refuse. I wanted no human hands touching my body and thought that I'd recover by myself. But not really. A day later Taehyung was the first to pay me a visit, which honestly didn't surprise me. He would always be the first to show up, he was my closest friend after all.

"You too?".

He asked as he stepped closer, a rhetorical question which meant that he was aware of this. He placed his left palm over my forehead and frowned.

"You also need the medicine".

He declared and turned to my large window, swinging it open. The fresh air felt pleasant in that moment. Taehyung lifted my blanket and covered the bottom half of my body.

"I don't want you to catch a cold as well".

He said and went to the bathroom, only to come back with a small wet towel. The cold sensation on my forehead sent shivers down my body, but in a good way.

"I'll tell Namjoon about it. Don't move and wait for my return, okay?".

He watched me nodding weakly. My eyes were feeling heavy again and allowed me to watch Taehyung leaving my house before everything turned dark.

-

I lost count of the days and flinched when my door was opened suddenly. Taehyung rushed inside and held a small box in his hand. He took out a small bottle from inside the box and removed the cap.

"I see you haven't even recovered one bit by yourself. Maybe this will prove you that you need human help".

The blond wolf said and poured some syrup into a spoon, careful not to drop any of it to the ground. All I could do was frown in return, there wasn't much I had for a comeback.

"Raise your head".

He ordered and had to wait for a few seconds before it was healthy for me to swallow liquid down without choking.

"Now, open wide".

He said and brought the spoon closer to my separated lips, keeping his other hand below the spoon. As the syrup entered my mouth, I could feel its bitter taste over my tongue and cringed slightly.

"You'll feel better in no time".

The wolf said as he removed the spoon from my lips, smiling in satisfaction.

"This tastes disgusting".

I admitted, allowing my facial expression to confirm my statement. Taehyung only rolled his eyes and laughed, placing the bottle back inside the box.

"But this will help you recover".

He left the box over the table next to my bed and grabbed the wet towel. Placing a fresh one over my forehead, he spoke as he walked over to the door.

"I need to go now but I'll come back. You have to take the medicine three times a day so I'll see you in a few hours. Until then, rest".

And with that he stepped outside and left me all alone in my room. I could tell that he was mad at me for leaving him at the campfire but he still cared. Such a strange way of sharing a friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This proud bitch, I swear :')


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...it has been so long...  
> I hope y'all not mad at me but I am at you. Where are thE COMMENTS ON THIS STORY????? HOW WILL I KNOW WHAT YOU THINK I'M-

In fact, I was feeling much better the next day. I wasn't completely recovered but I had won my ability to move and talk straight sentences. Night time had arrived again when I decided to catch some fresh air. I exited my house and inhaled deeply, there was still little dizziness but I could handle it. I made my way to the campfire and stopped when I saw him, the infamous alpha wolf. His head was hanging low, his shoulders had sinked and there were no movements. I stood there for a solid minute, thinking whether I should go to him or walk away as always. However, I ended up deciding to give it a chance and made my way to him. I took a seat beside the wolf, keeping a good distance between the two of us.

"Is no female willing to spend a night with you tonight?".

I asked sarcastically. My real aim was to begin the conversation with humor which seemed to have worked, according to the faint laugh coming from Jungkook.

"You seem down".

I then added and looked over at him.

"As if you actually care".

Jungkook exhaled another laughter and turned his head away. He seemed to be trying to avoid my presence, or more like the continuation of this unwanted discussion. My actions made it seem like his statement had been true, but it wasn't. I tried to find the right words to make my refusal seem believable.

"I do care. I have always cared. Ever since you've been back, I have my eyes one you. And you changed after the encounter with that human".

I explained. Jungkook's head made a swift turn into my direction, but he wasn't staring at me. He was frowning, as if the mention of that human had brought thoughts to him. Without making another word, he raised himself from his seat and left the place. There must have been something on his mind that I triggered by calling out the human.

-

Many days had passed and every day was almost the same. I was fulfilling Namjoon's small orders and Taehyung was exchanging information with other villages. Everyone was busy, even Jungkook. I had caught him secretly leaving and entering the village without having anyone noticing him. Except for me, of course. There was a time he stomped into his house and slammed his door shut, letting everyone watch him in confusion. Neither would he talk to me, nor be present when I was around. He was out of my sight, his actions a complete mystery to me. When I watched Jungkook leaving Taehyung's house, I decided to ask the blond wolf about it. He sure knew more than I did.

"Is there anything I need to be aware of?".

I asked as I entered the small building without knocking. I could see Taehyung looking up from the papers in his hands.

"Huh? Jimin, what are you doing here?".

The beta wolf seemed lost for a second.

"Look, if there's something going on then tell me".

I crossed my arms while I watched the wolf place the papers over his desk. It took Taehyung a few seconds before my words formed a clear meaning, and he didn't hesitate to respond.

"Ah, you are talking about Jungkook".

He walked over to me and placed his right hand over my shoulder.

"But there is nothing to worry about".

He added and smiled with his mouth shut.

"Are you sure about that? I mean, he's been acting weird these days. He's leaving the village and coming back a few hours later. He's been doing this ever since he met that g-".

I was cut off by Taehyung quickly.

"That girl has nothing to do with this".

His voice turned deeper suddenly. He was looking straight into my eyes, as in trying to make sure I would believe his statement. However, this way made it only worse. My suspicions were slowly becoming more real. I had a feeling that told me it was only a matter of time before I could confirm them. If there was one thing I could confirm now, was that I would get no information from the blond wolf. He had chosen his side and it wasn't mine. It was Jungkook's. This time Taehyung won this round's staring contest. I looked away not because I felt defeated, because I was simply irritated.

"Fine. You know where to find me when you need me".

I turned around and opened the door. My words wore no meaning since both, Jungkook and Taehyung had probably decided not to tell me anything anymore. I was unsure of who was excluding who.

"Of course".

I heard Taehyung say quietly before I left his house and closed the door behind me.

-

A few more weeks had passed and our friendship had officially split. Each one of us had different duties and different places to be. I went through another heat. Even though I had considered mating a female this time, I ended up listening to the faint inner voice and skipped it again this year. During another night time, I caught the sight of Jungkook leaving Taehyung's house again. But this time, I wasn't going to hold back. We were supposed to be friends. They had no reason to exclude me, except for one. And that one reason might have been the only one for them to not include me into anything. My short temper. My habit of not listening till the end and overreacting. Doing that a few times in a row might have caused them to keep me out of whatever they were talking about. Which also meant that it sure was going to irritate me. It was my turn to control myself and to listen. I knocked on Taehyung's door while reminding myself to keep calm. I entered his house and spotted a shirtless blond wolf. My body froze as Taehyung and I exchanged big eyes. Suddenly I recalled that Jungkook had just left his house, and the fact of them meeting a lot these days slapped me across the face as well.

"Now, I see".

I mumbled as I held my chin between my index finger and thumb.

"What? No! You got it wrong!".

Taehyung yelled and quickly covered himself with the shirt that lay over his bed, his cheeks burning a deep red.

"I should have guessed-".

I said but was cut off.

"For the love of God, shut up!".

The blond wolf yelled and smacked his door shut. I didn't realise that I had forgotten to close it.

"What are you doing here?!".

Taehyung sounded flustered, more than he should be.

"I wanted to ask about Jungkook but I guess I know now".

I replied blankly as I looked him up and down. Taehyung slammed his palm over his forehead before he explained.

"You know, sometimes I really hate your timing. He was here because of his upcoming heat, he won't be in the village for a week".

While Taehyung put on his shirt, I kept a careful watch on him before I asked.

"And why were you naked?".

Once he heard my question, he snapped his head towards me. The blush was still present but this time he wore a deep frown. He obviously felt confused as well.

"I-I only wanted to relax. I had a long day of work, after all".

His sounded embarrassed while he muttered but he was honest. I was silent for a moment, looking at the blond man who was trying to shake off the embarrassment.

"You need to work out".

I blurted out into the room.

"Shut up!".

Taehyung covered his torso, looking very offended.

-

Two days later Jungkook had left the village early in the morning. That was the last I saw of him while I was on my way to Namjoon. He told me to help a group of wolves who had to carry firewood. I didn't hate to help, in fact, I found it pleasing but not when I had to carry some wood around the village. Once I was done, I went back home to get myself cleaned up. However, I sensed a strange scent in the air. A scent that was covered by a much stronger one. I began looking around, only to spot the group of three people in the distance. It was Jungkook and Taehyung with another stranger. I made my way to the group and the closer I got, the better I sensed the smaller scent. This gave me time to analyze the third person. The body was smaller than any wolf I met, he was shorter and thinner. He was dressed in all strange clothes and his face was covered with a cap and a mouth mask. My realisation hit me harder than the wood that fell over my head earlier. That little creature was a human, a human in our village.

"What the hell?".

My call of irritation had caught all of their attention. They all turned their heads to me while I took my time to look the human up and down, the frown over my face never fading.

"Did you really bring a human to our village?".

I then turned to Jungkook. I couldn't believe it and wasn't even sure if I wanted to. He had really done it. After all this time he dared to bring our enemy into our territory.

"That's none of your business".

Jungkook replied coldly and stepped in front of the little human. His stare was saying it all. Our little friend grew up to become a strong alpha but he had nothing on me, I could easily crush him with this rage I was feeling. Taehyung's presence was forgotten until he sighed and called out, an attempt to soothe the atmosphere I assumed.

"Good timing, Jimin! I was looking for you since there's something I have to tell you".

He said and made me look at him. I could tell that he wasn't being serious. After all, he was the guy who complained about my bad timed entrances.

"You better take him away before I forcefully lead him the way out".

I said after turning to Jungkook. There was that faint inner voice again, reminding me to control my anger. I decided to follow Taehyung and left the infamous figures in their natural habitat.

"Can't you stay calm for even a moment?".

I then heard the blond wolf ask without looking at me.

"There is a hu-".

I started but was cut off by Taehyung's sudden halt.

"I know there's a human in our village but for God's sake leave the past in the past!".

He almost yelled. It was the first time I had seen Taehyung reacting this way. He then sighed, there was slight regret in his expression for yelling but he continued.

"This is the person that helped Jungkook with the medicine. If that human didn't help us, many of our orphans, including you, would have faced bigger consequences".

I stood silent for a short moment, taking in his words. I was never going to admit it but I felt bad about my previous actions.

"Then why did he cover himself up like that?".

I asked when I remembered the way he had dressed up.

"Because he felt more comfortable this way".

Taehyung simply replied. He was displeased, his arms crossed and his dark brows in a slight frown. A few moments later he spoke again.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I should have explained calmly".

His voice softened again as he released his arms. I was unsure of what to say next, I didn't even want to talk anymore. It felt like the whole world turned its back to me. I couldn't just leave a traumatic experience behind and move on. I had tried many times but I could bring myself to, not when I was alone. I wanted to tell Taehyung, I wanted him to know how I felt, I wanted to share all of my thoughts with him. But it was no use, he wouldn't understand. Turning my back to him, I took my leave. Taehyung called after me a few times as he followed after me but I didn't stop. I mentally muted the world. I decided to see Namjoon, the only person left I could rely on. Without knocking on his door, I went inside and took note that he wasn't present. I went to sit on Namjoon's couch and heard Taehyung closing the door behind me. I figured he was making sure I wasn't causing trouble. But I knew what to do. A short time passed by, Taeyhung was trying to talk to me but I was ignoring him. I avoided all kinds of interaction with that blond wolf. And I was going to until the leader finally came back. Namjoon stood by the door for a few seconds when he saw the both of us in his room.

"I hope it's not that bad".

He sounded worried as he walked inside, assuming that we were here to inform him about some trouble.

"Depends on how bad it is for you to have a human in our village".

I replied and immediately felt Taehyung's heart skip a beat. He was a beta, after all. Most of his emotions were visible to me. Namjoon only raised an eyebrow and looked at Taehyung for any kind of denial or comment but the blond wolf kept quiet.

"Come again?".

The leader then faced me.

"Why don't you ask Taehyung?".

I crossed my arms and felt the beta's nervousness rising.

"So?".

Namjoon was now looking at Taehyung with full attentiveness. Taehyung stood behind me so I couldn't see his expression but according to my alpha senses, I could tell that he was caught off guard.

-

Things escalated quickly. When Taehyung told Namjoon about the unknown visitor, he was told to bring the human to his house. He wished to personally meet the human. The blond wolf immediately went out and left the two of us behind. However, I had a strange feeling and decided to head out as well.

"Where are you going?".

Namjoon asked when he saw me walking towards the door.

"Tell Taehyung that I'll bring the guests".

I didn't turn around while replying and closed the door behind me once I stepped outside. And like this, I began following the strange scent. It didn't take me long before I caught them at the big well. But strangely Taehyung wasn't there. Both of them had their backs towards me, allowing me to creep behind them. I grabbed the human's arm, forcing it to a halt. But at the sudden touch, another strange feeling crossed my mind. I heard a soft gasp that sounded rather feminine. It was a girl and not just any girl, it was the same girl I saw at the forest with Jungkook. The faint scent, which was supposed to be covered by a strong perfume, belonged to her.

I could recognize the same scent and the same act of fear. Her heart began to beat faster as she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?".

I asked and felt the girl struggling to free herself. Eventually, I let go and watched her stumble before catching her balance again. Jungkook was quick to stand in front of her, trying to cover her true identity from me which was too late. I already knew.

"I'm taking him back to his town, just like you wanted".

The alpha sounded provoked. I took a step closer and kept staring into his dark eyes, not liking the way of his talking.

"That was before Namjoon wanted to see him".

There was a warning in my words that reminded him to obey to his leader. The brown haired wolf clenched his jaw in pure frustration, he knew there was no way out of this situation.

"He's waiting".

I added and turned around. This uncommon feeling of confusion mixed with anger was lurking in the deepest of my mind. For a split second I had questioned my own actions. I thought that I was doubting my own decisions, something was wrong but I brushed that thought in the back of my head for now. No one made a sound until we reached our destination, even then we silently stepped inside and found Namjoon with his back turned to us. Taehyung was also present and just like I had expected, he felt responsibility in the failed task. However, Namjoon seemed calm and even wore a smile when he spoke.

"So, which one of you will tell me what's going on?".

There was a short moment of silence before Jungkook took over.

"He is the one that brought us the medicine and who saved my life, Namjoon. He wanted to see our village so I-".

"He?".

I couldn't keep it together anymore and felt the urge to blurt in. I forcefully ripped the black cap from the girl's head, removing her hood at the same time and revealing her true identity. My sudden action seemed to have taken her by surprise. She ended up flinching and squeezed her eyes shut as a reaction. Jungkook threw me a glare while Taehyung's wide eyes watched the scene unfolding in front of him. This must also have been the first time he saw the girl's face.

"Since when did you start lying, Jungkook?".

I asked mockingly and threw the cap onto the floor. Jungkook only stepped closer, there was fire in his eyes. I could see his rage and the fact that he was ready to fight me, and he wasn't the only one. Just when I wanted to challenge the brown haired alpha, our leader finally raised his voice and caught our attention at once.

"That's enough, boys. All I wanted was to see the human. Why are you making such a big scene?".

He sounded defeated and curved his eyebrows in pure exhaustion. Jungkook and I withdrew ourselves into our old position at the same time. I took this time to stare at the girl again, her heart was still racing and her knees were all shaky.

"I've got an idea. Why don't you two wait outside while I speak to her?".

The leader then suggested. I snapped my head towards him and looked at him with confusion. He was supposed to be sending her back, yet he was determined to have a chat with her. Catching the stares Jungkook exchanged with the girl, I felt another wave of rage running down my body before making a faint 'tch' and following after Jungkook. I closed the door behind me and walked down the few stairs. I could hear the alpha sighing deeply before he turned to face me.

"Did you really have to do that?".

He wore a frown over his face but sounded rather worried than angry.

"Do what? Make sure you stay out of trouble?".

I replied and crossed my arms.

"Why would you think I'll get myself into tro-",

"Because you never tell me anything!".

I spat out, forcing him to take a step back. There was a short moment of silence as the two of us stared at one another silently. I was the first to break the silence while Jungkook mentally began considering my statement.

"We used to be so close but ever since you've been back from your disappearance you began acting differently. You never talk to me. You changed so much, you are no longer the wolf I used to know".

The brown eyes of the alpha fell upon the ground, he seemed to be hit with realisations mercilessly.

"I can't believe you brought a human to our village".

I ran my fingers through my hair as I looked away.

"It was her wish".

I heard the alpha say quietly, almost as he didn't want me to hear him.

"What did you say?".

I raised my eyebrows and took a step closer.

"She wanted to see the village. She's not like the others-".

Jungkook explained but I cut him off quickly.

"Don't even start with all that 'she's different' bullshit. Every human is the same".

I crossed my arms and turned away. This was a sign of wanting to quit the conversation and Jungkook understood instantly. He also crossed his arms and angrily stared at the door, waiting for the girl to step out. A while later the door finally opened and revealed the sight of Taehyung with the girl. She was wearing Taehyung's coat over her shoulders. I couldn't help but throw her another glance before facing the blond wolf.

"So?".

"Everything's good. She may come whenever she wants to".

Taehyung explained as he placed his hand over the girl's shoulder in a somewhat proudful way.

"Are you serious? Even though she's a girl?!".

I protested loudly and stepped closer, only to have Taehyung stop me by raising his hand. His stare told me to control my anger, since I seemed to be having problems with that.

"How did you even know that I was a girl?".

Hearing the girl talking to me only added to my rage. I looked over at her and felt her fear growing in size. I really was scaring her, I assumed. I knew that I had to reply her, I couldn't just ignore her. After all, she had done a few things for the village and even for me.

"It was obvious from the very beginning. Jungkook would never bring a boy with his entire face covered-".

I took one step closer to the girl, sensing a shiver run down her spine before I continued.

"-And I don't think that you're just a common girl. I can tell that there is something between the two of you which a cheap perfume cannot hide".

Referring to the strange scent around the girl's body, I watched Jungkook pull the girl closer to him before he faced Taehyung.

"I'm taking her home now".

With that he turned on his heels and began to walk away from the scene with the girl following behind him. Catching the girl looking back at us and waving with her little hand, I crossed my arms and looked away while Taehyung waved back.

"It seems that your reckless behavior has made things better than we imagined".

Taehyung commented as he smiled after the leaving figures. I threw him a stare of pure confusion and formed a slight frown, only to see the beta smiling back at me softly.

-

That night Jungkook didn't come back to the village. I was told that he was away due to his heat, since he was also currently refusing to mate any female. The next day I had slept a few hours longer than planned, waking up to the noises made by the construction work close to my house. This was an unpleasant way of being woken up but it somehow worked. I got dressed and stepped outside, feeling the fresh air welcome me with open arms. However, the sound of someone banging on a door distracted me. Irritated at the disturbing sound, I thought of checking. I found the only person I wished to see the least. She was standing in front of Jungkook's house but to my surprise, she wore normal clothes. I didn't think any further and walked up to her, watching her body language carefully. I firmly placed my hand over her shoulder, causing her to flinch and turn around. She was out of breath, assuming that she must have been running. There was fear in here again so I tried to approach her a little calmer.

"What are you doing here?".

The irritation from this morning was still visible and only added to the fact of her unwanted presence. It took her a short moment before she could finally reply.

"I was looking for Jungkook. Do you know wher-".

"He's not here".

I cut her off before she could finish her question. The moment she mentioned the other alpha, I couldn't help but become tense. Her presence was disturbing me, all I wanted was her to leave. I crossed my arms while reminding myself to keep a normal tone.

"So there's no reason for you to be here".

With that being said, I turned my back to her and left. I could feel her eyes on me, and the fact that she was annoyed by my words. But that wasn't my concern, it was that Jungkook's scent was all around her body. It would take one wolf a certain closeness to leave this much of his scent on another body. There were two possible things I could choose to do. One was to talk to Namjoon about it while the other was ignoring it all and watching the scene unfold in front of me. Either way, I ended up choosing to ignore it. I didn't want to waste any more of my time with these humans. As long as they weren't causing trouble, I wouldn't interfere. The next day Taehyung came rushing into Namjoon's house, where I had been keeping the leader company since there was nothing else for me to do.

"I came as fast as I could-".

The blond wolf began but had to lean against the wall to catch back his breath. I figured that the situation was serious and quickly rose to my feet.

"-The Gosens have sent wolves to cause trouble in other villages and ours might be next".

He finally managed to explain and fell to the ground. Namjoon walked over to check on Taehyung before he looked up at me and told me to leave with a nod of his head. Complying quickly, I ran outside and collected a few other alphas in order to check the area around our village. The faster we reacted, the less damage we would take from the enemy. Once we had transformed into wolves, we all ran into different directions and started our search. I ran past trees and jumped over fallen tree trunks. Mentioning the Gosens was enough for me to turn all rage into strength. Compared to a few years ago, I could easily crush five wolves during a combat. And my wish seemed to be coming true after I sensed another animal in the distance. Just then I spotted two enemies, part of the Gosens but not strong ones. Without any hesitation I charged at them, to which they reacted and started to flee. The distance was still too big and since I wasn't fast enough, it would take me a while to catch up to them so I decided to chase them away from the village until it was safe. Suddenly I felt their presence closer, but another scent had joined the atmosphere. And when I knew who it was, I mentally cursed at her poorly chosen timing.

One of the wolves had trapped her small body under their large ones. She was covered in fear, forcing me to hurry before that predator would end her life. I managed to jump into the scene just in time and attacked the wolf, pushing it away from the girl who screamed at the unforeseen collision. I shoved my sharp teeth into the animal's neck and swung it against a tree, scaring it with my deep growl which also seemed to have worked. The other wolf was smaller than me and obviously unexperienced, he withdrew himself and rushed next to the other. They threw one last glance at the two of us before disappearing into the woods. The mission was a success but I was left alone with another issue. After making sure that the enemy had retreated, I turned to look at the girl who was in the middle of trying to sneak away. When I growled after her, her entire body froze. She slowly turned around, facing me with a weak smile while her heart was racing in her chest. And then I sensed it, my mind refusing to believe. Her entire body smelled of Jungkook but this time it was more intense. But that wasn't my concern, it was the fact that I could feel another life inside of her. But I didn't want to, I didn't want to think that Jungkook really impregnated her.

"Jimin?".

She suddenly called and dragged me out of my chaotic thoughts. I figured that this was the first time she had seen me as a wolf, my golden eyes watching her approaching me carefully. I didn't move when she placed her small hand on my head softly. In fact, I felt the urge to show her protection for some reason. I found myself speechlessly letting her stroke me genlty while she chuckled. Meanwhile, I felt my mind crumble at the dangers she had put herself into.

"So you can be friendly too, huh?".

She then said softly to which I replied with a low growl, disagreeing with her statement. I pulled my head away from her hand, not liking the affection she was giving me. One of my ears popped up at the faint alpha call coming from the others, calling back the wolves to the village for status report. I had to leave quickly to avoid them coming here to check on me, but I also couldn't just leave this girl here. It didn't take me long to find a solution. I lowered my body to the ground next to her, waiting for her to climb on me so I could take her to the safer zone.

"Do you want me to- climb on your back?".

She asked with her eyes widely looking at my dark fur. I mentally rolled my eyes and growled as a response, even I couldn't believe what I was doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me, their bond will be a special one.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*sees no comments*_
> 
> this is fine :')

We were running short on time. If I wanted to get this over with, I had to remind her to hurry. Another deep growl was enough to show my impatience.

"Alright, alright!".

She said and swung her leg over my back before she sat down. I felt her fingers hold onto my fur, knowing it was safe to run now. I sprinted through the forest, carrying a human on my back, in order to save her life. Never had I ever imagined to be in such situation. I knew where the human side was and made sure not to be noticed while delivering this package back. I stopped just before the border and lowered my body again, allowing her to climb off. I then saw her turning around, facing me with a strange expression.

"Thank you for saving me and for bringing me back. And I guess for not killing me".

She was smiling, teasing me in a way I didn't like to be teased. I growled in response, not like I could give her any other response, and turned around to leave the area. I quickly hurried back to the village and as expected, Taehyung and Namjoon stood by the entrance. All of the other alphas had already returned so I assumed that they were waiting for me. My long absence might have alarmed them but when I reached them, I stood in front of Namjoon. I informed him of what happened in a telepathically way, a strange way of how wolves would communicate. However, I skipped the part with the girl, and the child inside of her.

"I see".

Namjoon said and sighed in relief before turning around and going back. Taehyung and I stood there for a few more seconds, he could sense my worries but I refused to talk to him. I walked past him and made my way to my house. I was unsure of what to do and wouldn't admit that I was even slightly worried. May it be my enemy or not, it was a child. A forbidden creation between a human and a wolf. I went back home, my thoughts wandering back to the innocent child who's life was in danger. And not only the child's, but that girl's life was in great danger as well. But she wasn't the one to be blamed, it was only one person. And once I saw him, I'd have a talk with him.

-

"None of this is your concern".

Jungkook declared angrily. I wasn't in the mood to absorb any kind of attitude. Jungkook had taken a few steps back, his body taking the defence position. It had taken me a while to find him but my efforts had never failed me.

"Jimin, calm down".

It was his turn to try and ease my rage, but he wasn't going to make it. He knew that I had become stronger than him and when angry, no one could stop me. I began drawing circles around his body, revealing my sharp teeth to his view. He could also transform, but he wasn't. He could challenge me right here, right now. But he chose to hold back instead. He had screwed a human, he had impregnanted her and ruined his image as an alpha-wolf. He had broken not only our rule, but also the world's law. Every danger or future consequences were going to be his fault. Only to please his own desire, a selfish, well-expected move from an uneducated alpha. It didn't take me longer before I charged towards him, slamming him to the ground. My weight cut off Jungkook's breath, allowing me to strike him. With my claws out, I swung my paw into his face but he was quick to react. With a kick to my stomach, I ended up forming deep scratches on his neck. Jungkook groaned in pain shortly before using his strenght to push me off. He quickly got up and just when I wanted to strike again, another figure approached the scene.

"YOU TWO! CUT IT OUT!".

Taehyung yelled with his hand on his chest. He seemed out of breath as he walked towards us, drops of sweat running down his forehead. He stopped right between Jungkook and me, taking note of the bleeding wound on Jungkook's neck before he spoke.

"I don't know what the hell is going but you two will not brawl here".

Now the beta's eyes fell upon me, frowning in a way to blame me for this outcome. Even if I tried to defend myself, there was no use. I ignored my inner urge to burst and walked away, leaving both wolves behind. That night I couldn't greet sleep and decided to go to Namjoon, not to talk to him but to stay close to his presence. It was 3:21 am when I opened his door and stepped inside, taking in the darkness of his house. I quietly made my way to the couch and sat down, staring at no particular spot as time went by.

-

"Good morning".

I snapped my head to see Namjoon enter the living room. Only then I noticed that another two hours had passed without me noticing, meaning I had been through a sleepless night.

"What do I owe this early visit?".

Namjoon laughed while filling himself a glass of water. The sun hadn't rised yet, the sky painted in a blue that was somehow dark but also light. He took a seat in front of me, waiting for a reply with a tired smile over his face.

"Nothing. I just couldn't sleep".

I replied and rubbed my eyes with one hand. Namjoon only raised both eyebrows before drinking some water.

"For how long have you been here?".

He then asked, looking rather concerned than curious. I looked over at his clock, trying to calculate the amount of time I had wasted on staring at his wall.

"I see".

Namjoon only sighed after seeing my struggle, he knew that I had zero idea for how long I had been in this strange position. He stood up to bring his glass back, only to stop at the strange call. My head shot up while Namjoon turned to look at me, assuring each other that we both heard it.

"Go".

Namjoon ordered to which I quickly jumped from the couch and ran outside. The sound we had heard was a very faint call coming from a wolf, one that warned us about trouble. That call could only be heard by wolves and used for emergencies. And the fact that I knew who had made that call, I couldn't help but feel my heart racing in my chest. Many wolves were stepping out of their homes, the call must have woken them up. They were all alarmed, just as much as I was. Just then, I came across Jungkook who must have heard the call as well. But seeing his figure only brought up irritation, almost causing me to forget about the real reason I was here. But sensing Taehyung's return, I shifted my attention back to the beta who fell to his knees once he entered the village. I rushed over to him and helped him to stand, Jungkook watching us quietly.

"What's going on?".

I asked and took note of his bleeding leg. Taehyung only groaned in pain before sliding his arm around the back of my neck.

"You have to take me to Namjoon".

Without asking further questions, I took Taehyung to the leader's house. His aim was to let no other wolf know about whatever was going on, only causing more worries this way. We entered Namjoon house, placing Taehyung over the couch gently before Namjoon came into the room with bandages.

"Please tell me it's not that serious".

Namjoon crouched down by Taehyung's injured leg and ripped the cloth off in order to free the open wound. With one leg exposed, Taehyung exhaled before he finally began.

"It's about the Gosens. They have located a human carrying a wolf's child and sent a warning. But this is no warning, Namjoon, they are on the way".

The room was filled with silence as our eyes widened.

"I knew this would happen".

My voice was low but both wolves heard me clearly. And, of course, they wanted me to elaborate.

"I know who they are looking for".

I explained and met Taehyung's wide eyes. He must have been unaware about the child, but he was part of the rest. I couldn't bear with this anymore, Jungkook's thoughtless decision was going to bring chaos to our village. People were going to die, families were going to be torn apart. I couldn't just sit here and watch, I couldn't endure another trauma, I couldn't bear another loss. Not again. I didn't have to say another word before Namjoon finally understood. His expression darkened and he fixed his eyes on Taehyung's wound again, wrapping the bandage around his leg before he spoke.

"Bring him to me".

Without wasting another second I stood up and left the house, collecting a few other wolves and telling them about the situation. If I wanted to force an alpha to comply, I needed to present greater power. They didn't seem pleased and began searching for Jungkook. He wasn't at home, making me assume that he must have heard about his revealed secret and ran off. Or, which was a bigger possibility, he went to that girl. I knew which way I had to lead my pack and told them not to transform. And just like I had expected, I spotted the couple a few meters away from me, completely distracted by a conversation. I saw Jungkook took hold of his mate's hand before he called.

"Come on, (y/n). We have to go-".

"I don't think so".

I said and watched both of them turn their heads to me. I couldn't help but repeat (y/n)'s name in my head as I looked her up and down. This was the first time I heard her name. Jungkook stepped to stand in front of her before he asked.

"What are you doing here?".

He really had the audacity to question me.

"What does it look like? I'm following Namjoon's orders".

I replied coldly and slowly stepped closer. I could feel (y/n)'s heart racing in her chest, she must have been scared of not me, but the consequences they were about to face.

"Jungkook, please calm down".

Her soft voice begged Jungkook without daring to meet my gaze. But Jungkook was ignoring her and clenched his jaw before he spoke.

"Out of the way, Jimin. This is my last warning".

"I doubt you're in the position to warn anyone here".

I explained and heard my pack finally reveal themselves. None of them liked the view they had to observe, and the fact that these two were bringing trouble to our village.

"I told you I was against this shit but you didn't listen. Now, move".

The only thing I could feel was hatred towards this alpha, nothing more and nothing less. I turned around and began walking back to the village. I could feel Jungkook's glare burning holes into my back but I couldn't care any less, he had done all of this to himself. Once we entered the village, some wolves gasped at the sight behind me. When we stopped by Namjoon's house, I decided to stand next to the stairs. I spotted Taehyung standing next to (y/n). And according to the guilt on his expression, he must have answered some of Namjoon's questions. Then Namjoon stepped out, closing the door behind him before the ceremony of betrayal began.

"So, it is true. You two have broken the law".

Namjoon's voice was deep, and I had seen this side of him before. Nothing was new to me, only the fact that a human stood there in our village.

"I also heard that you two mated. Taehyung, please confirm".

I watched Taehyung step before (y/n)'s body, she really was small compered to us. He placed his hand over her belly before he turned around and nodded.

"I confirm".

There were a few gasps coming from the crowd watching the scene.

"I can't believe it. How could I be so blind? It was so obvious and I let it happen-".

Something felt wrong. Something told me I stood on the wrong side. I wondered what my mother would have said if she witnessed this situation. I couldn't focus on Namjoon, I had the sudden image of my mother standing beside me. She was looking at me, asking me who's side I was on. However, I blinked back into reality and heard Namjoon continue.

"-The Gosens have found out about it so I have to deal with it before they make their appearance-".

"What do you mean?".

Namjoon scolds were finally cut off, but by someone who was the least in such position. I had my eyes on her while Namjoon replied.

"I will send Taehyung to deliver them the message that this issue has been solved".

With this, he motioned Taehyung to leave the area with a nod of his head. The blond beta immediately complied and walked off.

"Let's hope he reaches them on time. And for you two, I have to punish you for your false actions".

Namjoon said and filled the air with tension. I could feel it, her heart was about to burst out of her chest. I had been watching her the entire time, analyzing her every movement and reaction to Namjoon's words.

"She has done nothing wrong".

Suddenly Jungkook called out. I frowned as I watched this scene take a strange turn.

"She never wanted me but I forced myself closer to her and claimed her. I used my alpha-voice on her and made her obey. I mated her without her permission and took away her freedom. She was basically under my control the entire time".

Mentally facepalming myself, I hoped that Namjoon wouldn't believe this cheap explanation.

"Is that true, (y/n)?".

My jaw dropped a little, looking over at Namjoon in disbelief. (y/n) was quiet for a short moment before she closed her eyes and nodded.

"This is really disappointing, Jungkook. You carry an important title but chose to go the wrong path. You knew what would happen but you did it anyway. This shall never happen again".

Namjoon's words were loud and clear. This was the outcome I had not expected but I finally realized one thing. He loved her, he really loved her. His only aim was to protect her. He was willing to sacrifice himself only to assure her safety. And not only hers, theirs. He had given something precious to her, and so it was his duty to protect both of them. But how was he going to fulfil his duty as a mated alpha, when they would end his life?

**_Was it really worth it?_ **

With a movement of his hand, two members came up and held Jungkook by the arms. They separated him from his mate in a cold way, letting (y/n) stand there all by herself.

"What's gonna happen to him?".

Suddenly (y/n) asked. She was shaking from head to toe, she stood at the verge of crying. I wondered whether Namjoon wasn't noticing her inner emotions, or simply decided to ignore them.

"They will bring him to the old church and put an end to his games. But why do you care? You are free now, aren't you?".

I lowered my head, not wanting to watch this scene any further. All of this was a mess, a big mess we had been dragged into.

"I'm not done with you, (y/n). You're gonna be brought to a doctor so he can run an abortion on you".

I raised my head and looked over at (y/n), remembering another issue. Jungkook mating her meant that he also left a bite mark on her neck, a scar that would cause her trouble on the other side. I walked up at her and took hold of her arm, turning her back to Namjoon. Without causing her pain, I pushed her hair to the side and revealed the bite mark to Namjoon.

"And what about this?".

I asked and felt her anger build up. She really must hate me but I couldn't care any less. She then smacked my hand away and threw me a glare.

"Don't touch me".

I took note how much her hatred for me resembled my hatred for all human kind. The only difference was that she had no actual reason, while on the other hand I owned a handful of reasons to hate every single one of them.

"We have to remove the bite mark, of course".

Namjoon explained, interrupting our burning staring contest. With this, two other males were told to go while (y/n)'s eyes fell upon me again.

"Why?".

"Because I'm sick of you humans causing us trouble".

I replied through gritted teeth, recalling the fact that we were close to experience another chaos. Just then I noticed something reflecting in the light, spotting a silver necklace around (y/n)'s neck. I could only assume that Jungkook must have given it to her. I knew that I had to take it, even if I didn't want to. This accessory was the only thing left of Jungkook. Letting her keep it would only hurt her more, as it would remind her of him.

"You won't be needing this anymore".

I said and grabbed the silver necklace before snatching it away from her neck, receiving a faint gasp from her. I then threw the necklace to the ground, mud covering its beauty. The previous two males returned with the mark-remover, a painful tool we used in case a couple had to be separated or someone had been mated against their will. A human's pain endurance wasn't as high as ours, knowing this method was going to be unforgettable for (y/n). I took the iron stamp of the iron plate filled with embers. Once (y/n) took note of the glowing metal, she took a firm step back.

"Don't move, (y/n)".

I said and approached her slowly, watching the males hold her arms to keep her in place. If I could be honest, I didn't want to be the one doing it. Pressing a burning iron into someone's neck, causing them pain and hearing them scream. I didn't like doing it, and never to this human. But I had to, knowing that Namjoon was waiting for me to finish this. (y/n) was pushed to the ground, standing on her knees while I stood behind her. I pulled her hair to the side, taking in the visible bite mark on her skin. This was going to hurt her. The faster I started, the sooner this would be finished. Once I pressed the stamp over the scar, she began screaming in pure agony. I started counting internally, making sure not to keep the stamp on her neck for too long. After about five second later, I removed the stamp and took note of the large wound it had left. And Jungkook's mark was barely visible so it was enough. (y/n) was quiet, there were no sound nor any movements coming from her.

"Is she unconscious?".

I asked the others while observing her low hanging head. Both males looked down at her before staring at each other again. I only rolled my eyes and saw Namjoon joining the scene.

"You know, you didn't have to hold it for that long".

Namjoon said while crossing his arms. One of his eyebrows were raised, assuming I had purposely caused her unnecessary pain. My jaw dropped a little at his words, not liking the impression he had of my personality.

"Next time, you do it then".

I explained and dropped the stamp back into the iron plate before leaving the scene. I decided to go home, I had to calm myself down. I slammed my door shut and lay over my bed, staring at the ceiling. There were many unanswered questions, uncertainties and even a little doubt. The scale was unbalanced, something felt off. I only I knew what it was, if only I had someone to talk to.

**_If only she was alive_ **

My childhood friend had been sentenced to death. He was supposed to become the father of a hybrid, a half-human and half-wolf child. But his life was taken away from him. I was never going to see him again-

"Huh?".

I quickly sat up, wiping away the warm liquid that had escaped my eye. I was crying. All of this felt overwhelming, I had no plan on how to approach this situation. But it was over. Although I had warned him so many times, he still did it. He followed his own ambitions, and now he was paying the price for his mistakes. And that, he was paying with his life.

-

A row of loud knocks woke me up from the unexpected sleep. I slowly sat up and noticed how swollen my eyes were feeling, not being able to accept the fact that I had cried myself to sleep. While brushing my hands over my face, I heard the person knocking on my door again.

"What is it?!".

I called out angrily. The person behind the door suddenly went silent before speaking.

"The leader is calling you. It's urgent".

The voice belonged to a member of this village, he wasn't important but his message was. I quickly rose to my feet and exited my house. I couldn't help but notice the little crowd in front of Namjoon's house, assuming that something must have happened. Just then I spotted something glowing on the ground, it was (y/n)'s necklace. I stared down at it for a short moment before picking it up, not knowing why. I entered Namjoon's house without knocking on his door, only to catch him with his arms crossed.

"You called?".

I asked and closed the door behind me. The moment the silver haired wolf heard my voice, he immediately turned around and started to explain.

"Listen carefully, Jimin. (y/n) was here and told me that the Gosens are attacking her city. I need you to cooperate".

He was aware of my refusal to help humans and wanted to make sure I would conceal that feature this time.

"(y/n) is currently treating Jungkook's wounds at his house. Please bring them to me once they are done-".

"Wait, wait, wait. Jungkook is here?".

I couldn't quite grasp this conversation, wondering if my prayers had been heard. Namjoon sighed deeply, even he seemed confused.

"It's a long story but yes, they are both back".

Silence filled the room, to the point I could hear the wolves outside. I didn't know if this feeling could be described as relief or concern. Both seemed accurate though. Without saying anything, I turned to leave Namjoon's house, only to hear him call after me.

"Hey".

I turned my head enough to catch the sight of him smiling with one raised eyesbrow.

"Were you crying".

I cursed internally, guessing that he might have noticed my swollen eyes. Rolling my eyes to his direction, I left his house and made my way to Jungkook's house. This felt unreal, maybe I was still dreaming. The guy who had been sentenced to death was being treated by the love of his life. Another question was if she was still carrying their child. None of this would've happened if she wasn't in the forest that day. I stood in front of the wooden door, showing a hint of hesitation before knocking on it. I crossed my arms and waited for a few seconds before the door was finally opened. Jungkook stood by the door, his presence sending me a wave of relief for some reason. He seemed well treated, so I guessed it was okay for me to take them to Namjoon. Further inside the small building stood (y/n), our source of displeasure. I could feel the child inside of her, she really managed to keep it. I met her eyes for a short moment before telling them to follow me with a tilt of my head. I turned around and began walking, the chaotic couple following behind.

"And remember, do not harm any humans! Our only targets are the wolves! Now, go!".

I heard Namjoon and raised my head to spot a crowd of wolves, watching them take their leave. Namjoon took note of our presence and walked over to us before he explained.

"They're gonna go and try to fight back the wolves to provide humans with some safety".

"What are we going to do?".

I asked, sounding rather nervous than angry this time. Namjoon began walking towards the gate of our village, not looking back as he replied.

"We're gonna try to find Taehyung first and keep (y/n) here since they're most likely searching for her".

"So we're sending our people to death and keep this brat with us?".

I protested angrily. This wasn't a fair plan. We had to suffer a few years ago, we may not be able to recover again. And all of this was caused by a human.

"And what have you done except complaining and betraying?".

The moment I heard (y/n), my entire mind stopped. She had no idea who she was talking to. She was such a simple minded person, as annoying as she was. After all the things I've been through, she had no right to point me out like that. She knew nothing of me, yet she felt the right to judge my behavior. Maybe it was time I judged her actions, her false decisions and her current state.

"You have done nothing but cause us trouble. You're just a burden to us all and if we lose anyone during this this battle, I will personally hand you over to the Gosens".

"I would like to see you try".

Jungkook warned him while standing in the corner, having Namjoon hold him back. He had his fists clenched, watching our burning interaction carefully. Namjoon, on the other side, seemed unbothered as he looked around the forest. I still couldn't believe that so many of us went to risk their lives, only because of this unwise creature. I stepped closer to her and looked her up and down.

"Next time, think carefully before you spread your legs for another man".

And with that, I had crossed the line. I could feel her internal gasp before she swung her hand, slapping me across the face. The sound echoed through the forest and caught Namjoon's attention, forcing him to whisper loudly.

"You two, cut it out! I'm hearing someone!".

He then let go of Jungkook, allowing him to get between (y/n) and me. He knew I would strike back, but he also needed to know that he wouldn't be enough to stop me. While I sent a warning death glare to (y/n), Jungkook snapped his head into the direction Namjoon was staring.

"They're here".

We all turned our gazes to the two approaching figures. One of them was carrying an unconscious body over their shoulder, my expression changed immediately after recognizing the body. I shifted closer to Jungkook, making sure we were covering (y/n)'s presence.

"That's Taehyung".

I said quietly, my heart sinking to my stomach. This couldn't be the case, they couldn't have done it. All of these negative thoughts destroyed my mind, I couldn't focus to feel his heartbeat.

"Change of plans. (y/n) needs to leave now".

I heard Namjoon whisper, my eyes still watching Taehyung's motionless body. I could feel my blood boiling, my wolf senses telling me to attack them. I threw Jungkook a side glare, seeing him turn to (y/n) before Namjoon spoke again.

"Not you, Jungkook. Jimin will go".

"What?".

I asked quietly, the irritation of her presence was enough. I couldn't just leave them all here and flee, I couldn't just leave Taehyung behind. Namjoon then faced the three of us and calmly explained.

"It's still dangerous out there. Jungkook, you're injured and won't be able to protect (y/n) for a long time so Jimin will go and take her to Jin. He will take care of the rest".

His plan made sense but I didn't want to comply, not right now. However, making a scene wasn't going to change anything. I had to follow Namjoon's orders. I frowned and made a safe distance before jumping and transforming into a wolf. The amount of time the couple was taking was bothering me so I left a deep growl, watching (y/n) make her way to me. Once she had climbed on my back, I wasted no other second before dashing through the forest. This was the second time I had to leave my people behind, the second time I couldn't fight my enemies. I hated this, everything about it. I felt like a coward, running away from a fight. Just when I saw buildings in the distance, I could hear the sound of metal clashing right before getting my paw caught to something on the ground. With my sudden halt, (y/n) flew off of me and collided with the solid ground. I felt a sharp pain on my paw and figured that I had stepped into a bear trap. The pain only added to my irritation.

"Hold on, let me help you".

I then heard (y/n) say quietly before she walked over to me. It took me some time to calm down, my nerves seemed to have crumbled. Eventually, I gave in and granted her enough space to reach my paw. She got on her knees and pulled back the jaws just enough for me to pull out my paw, hearing the metal clashing close again. I couldn't believe I let her help, knowing I could've done it myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking love Jimin's character development
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, this is the last chapter. And the longest.  
> Please, enjoy!

"Your paw, is it alright?".

Her question had pulled the last straw. I growled loudly and scared her, not liking the way she was treating me. I didn't need any of her concerns, I had enough. The way people were treating me, as if I was some weakling who struggled with mental issues. I stalked over to her small body until she lay below me. Her heartbeat had increased but she wasn't showing even the slightest bit of fear. She wasn't letting her guard down, not this time.

"Jimin, calm down! I just-".

Her words were cut of by loud gunshots before feeling a sharp pain through my body. The impact forced me to step away from her position, everything happening too fast.

"NO-".

I heard her scream loudly and move over to me. I cursed internally, I had been shot with silver bullets. My entire body dropped to the ground, feeling the strength leaving me slowly but painfully.

"Don't shoot!".

(y/n) screamed again and when I looked at her, I found her spreading her arms in order to grant me protection from another man. It was a policeman who held a gun in his hands. However, I could feel my body give in before I turned back into my human form. Since no more fur blocked the view to my body, I could see the three bleeding holes before pressing my eyes shut. The pain was indescribably big, this was the first time I had been shot and the silver kept burning the inside of my flesh. With my jaw clenched tightly, I heard (y/n) gasp faintly.

"Jimin!".

She hurried over to me, kneeling down before she took a closer look at my condition. Suddenly she took off her shirt which had already been covered in blood and placed it over my chest, pressing down in order to stop the bleeding.

"Hand me your jacket!".

I assumed that she was talking to the policeman and later felt a clothing piece over my private area. Right, I was completely naked. Something I forgot and wished not to remember.

"You have to get help! Please! He won't be able to make it!".

When I heard her next words, I couldn't help but curse again. There was no way I would survive this kind of damage. I knew what was going to happen and I was ready to embrace death with open arms.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine".

My eyes might have been closed but I could see the low possibility of my survival just fine. Her useless words of encouragement were doing nothing but annoying me.

"Shut up, (y/n). I know, I'm gonna die".

I said quietly and tried to dim the pain with a controlled breathing. There was a short moment of silence before (y/n) found a way to talk back to me.

"You're not going to die, Jimin. I won't let you".

Her words were ridiculous, as if she was really able to help me in any way. This was a great time to remind her that all of this was caused by her stupid actions but I decided to brush it off. Talking to her was a burden, I didn't want to feel her presence anymore. I turned my head away and spoke, hoping this was the last time I had to speak to her.

"Stop speaking nonsense and go".

Just then I felt a pressure on my chest, a wave of pain crossing my body. Hissing at the burning sensation, I heard (y/n) ask.

"What do you mean 'go'?".

I was still trying to recover from the pain before I was able to throw her a glare. If I was going to die, I wanted to do so peacefully.

"I rather die alone instead of in the hands of a human".

Just when these words left my mouth, I could picture the sight of my mother. She was staring at me sadly, her expression telling me that she was feeling sorrow. But I didn't know why and wondered if she was sharing my sorrow. I had lost them to the hands of humans, just like I was going to lose my life too. Policemen who were too scared to listen, too scared to help creatures that were much stronger than them. And just like back then, another human thought of me as the enemy and shot me. Three bullets into my chest, the wound not healing and the bleeding not stopping. Within each second, my chance of survival was sinking. Maybe my mother knew, maybe she could tell what was happening.

"Listen, you overgrown dog. I've had enough of your rude attitude. People are being killed brutally by your kind, wolves show no mercy while they slaughter children-".

Her next words caught my attention, knowing damn well what she was aiming for. I saw a tear run down her cheeks as she continued.

"-They fear death and want to stay with their family! How can you wish death so easily when everyone around you is fighting to stay alive? Do you really want these children to end up growing hatred for wolves just like you have for humans?!".

She had hit a nerve of mine by mentioning my past, a memory I had tried to burry to the deepest but failed. She was now crying, lowering her head while quiet sobs left her lips. I took this time to consider her words. Even though they were true, she had missed one fact. I had no family left to stay with, there was no one waiting for my return. I was alone.

_"You are not alone"._

A soft, very familiar voice could be heard. Not too far away but also not close.

_"You've never been alone"._

Her voice echoed again, maybe through the forest or through my head.

_"Remember, Jimin-"._

I couldn't see her, but I felt her warmth.

_"The sun will always rise again"._

WIth my eyes gazing at the sky, I felt my body give in slowly. Realising many of the mistakes I had done previously was causing me pain. But not physical pain, it was mental pain mixed with guilt and embarrassment. I wondered whether I had time left to make things right again, if not for me than for the people who trusted me. I lost her many years ago and nothing in this words could bring her back. No hatred, no anger and no violence. If only I realised this earlier.

"You can't change fate, (y/n). You can try but you won't always succeed and never expect miracles, they only happen in stories".

I explained, my voice sounding rather dry. (y/n) slowly looked up at me, her expression telling me she hadn't expected this reply. I watched her looking over my body, the shirt she was pressing over my wounds was already soaked in blood. There was no other way, she had to accept my fate. I removed the bloody shirt from my chest before I spoke.

"Come closer".

She raised both eyebrows, clearly lost at my sudden orders. I only rolled my eyes and frowned before grabbing her by the arm and pulling her closer to me. With her head over my chest, I groaned slightly at the faint impact and added.

"You are freezing cold, (y/n). Use my body warmth while I still have it".

It was true, her skin was a cold as ice. And with the remaining time I owned, I had to make sure she was heated. She was wearing a top which was not enough to protect her child from coldness.

"Your body needs to stay warm if you want that child to survive".

I added and thought back of the days my mother had talked to me about raising a child. The duties of an alpha were important, as a mate and a father. Alphas had to make sure their mate felt safe and protected all the time and during pregnancy, alphas had to be by their side until the child was born. It wasn't the interaction that counted, it was the father's warmth the child had to feel. Every wolf child was able to feel their parents even before being born, their body warmth was the first thing that helped them find their parents before they could take in scents. And since Jungkook was barely with (y/n), I was concerned about the child's well-being. I had to bring them back to their alpha as soon as possible. But being in this state made it look impossible to me, I had to find another way to connect the lovers. A way to connect something I had separated, stitch together something I tore apart. Everything became heavier, my eyes closing slowly. Neither could I feel, nor hear anything around me. And next, my whole world turned black.

-

Slowly opening my tired eyes, I saw a bright light. Just when I thought I had really died, I heard a faint voice next to me.

"What am I going to do now?".

It was (y/n), her head resting over her arms that lay over the bed I was on. I then figured I was in a hospital room, treated and alive. She had really done it, she had manage to change my fate. And now she was lost which was, of course, a common emotion of a person that went through this much in a single day. I raised my hand and gently placed it over her head before I replied.

"You're going to stay here until all of this is over, of course".

"Jimin! You're awake!".

She called out and quickly raised her head, seeing the joy in her eyes once they met mine. There was a strange smile over her face before she spoke again.

"How are you feeling?".

"What do you think?".

Answering a question with another question was something I usually did but I didn't know what kind of reaction she would give and quickly decided to add another statement.

"Though, I'm glad that you're still here and did not decide to play the hero again. I promised Jungkook to keep you safe so let me fulfill my task".

That last statement might have been a lie but she didn't need to know that. Seeing her form another warm smile and nod in acknowledgment, I assumed that she believed my words. Just then, I remembered something and brought it to words.

"Oh, and by the way-".

I watched (y/n) turn her head to look at me, ready to take in my next words".

"-Never call me an overgrown dog again".

Even thought this should have been a warning, I heard her chuckle before she quickly covered her mouth. Being called something which stood low in rank of my species was quite offensive, and something I would never admit.

-

"Doctor Kim! Doctor Kim!".

There was a female voice yelling from behind the wall, followed by the sound of her speeding footsteps. (y/n) turned her head towards the large door from where the sounds were coming from and stood up from the chair. She walked over to the door and opened it, not leaving the room as she watched two figures talking.

"There are wolves surrounding the hospital building! We are trapped!".

The woman had started crying, she really seemed scared. I wondered how we ended up in here, and when we had been brought here. However, I brushed it off quickly and threw the thin blanket off my body. I was glad that I was wearing white pants, at least. The work on my chest had been done nicely, I had recovered enough to move and my body warmth had turned to its normal temperature.

"Go and tell the others to hide in the shelther".

I heard a familiar voice, one that I hadn't missed. (y/n) stepped aside before Seokjin walked inside the room, his presence reminding me of Namjoon immediately. Not because they looked alike, because Namjoon was the one who introduced me to him. He looked over to me for a short moment before he turned to (y/n) and spoke.

"You two need to get to the shelter as well. Can you stand?".

Seokjin eyed me to which I replied by slowly raising myself from the bed. (y/n) then walked over to me and took my left arm, placing it over her shoulders in order to secure my balance. I tensed up at her sudden touch, her sweet scent lingering in the air.

"Good. Now, follow me".

Seokjin said and opened the large door for us to walk through it, keeping silent until we reached a silver door. I couldn't help but frown at the door, hating the fact that it was made of pure silver, the only material I couldn't touch. Once inside this room, there was no way I could leave by myself. (y/n)'s scent had been unavoidable the entire time, most of Jungkook's scent was covered by mine. I was looking down at her, watching her look up at me for a short moment before she snapped her head forwards again. Seokjin knocked on the silver door which a shaking nurse opened from the other side, motioning us to enter the large room before he followed us behind. The place was well lit, filled with at least sixty people. I could already feel their fears, all of their scents ruining my sense of smell. This was a strange situation I had put myself into, locked in a room filled with humans. How great. (y/n) then led us to a bed that stood near the left wall.

"You all need to stay as quiet and calm as possible. Follow my instructions and you'll live. Break them and everyone in here dies, got it?".

Seokjin explained to everyone in the room, judging his way of acting. But I couldn't bring myself to dislike him, he had saved my life after all. I could feel his fear but not only his, everyone in this room was literally at the verge of losing it. I thought that focusing on (y/n) only would help me distract myself from this irritating scene. But when Seokjin turned to leave the room, she suddenly questioned him.

"Wait! Where are you going?".

"There are others hiding on the second floor. I'll bring them here".

He explained and sent a smile, one that should be reassuring but looked ridiculous to me. He then stepped outside and closed the silver door behind him. (y/n) quickly hurried over to the door and looked out through a small glass build into the door in order to grant view to the other side. I didn't know what she was looking at but didn't like her standing too close to the door.

"(y/n)".

I called her name and watched her snapping her head towards me. I didn't wanna sit here by myself, in a room filled with humans. She then walked over to me and sat down next to me on the bed.

"Listen, bigmouth. Whatever happens, you will stay here".

I explained, nothing but seriousness in my voice since I knew she was ready to make another regrettable move. And the fact that she didn't give me a response only made me raise an angry eyebrow while I spoke again.

"Do you understand?".

"Yes".

She replied simply and dropped her gaze to her lap. I took this time to analyze her a little bit, I never had the chance to look at her closely. Her body was small, much smaller compared to mine. The size difference between us was even more visible as we sat on this bed next to each other. She was wearing a policeman's jacket, her hands and clothes covered in dried blood. This was so strange. Just a few hours ago I had burnt this girl's neck, and now I was owing my life to her. And she wasn't just a common girl, just like Jungkook had told me, she was different. She had her hand over her belly, her maternal emotions were going to have a huge impact on her child. Anxiety, depression or rage could negatively influence the child's health and there was no way the Gosens weren't going to cause any of these emotions. They were here, outside this building.

This made me wonder how the others had been doing, I wanted to know what happened to my people in the forest. I needed to know how Namjoon and Jungkook were doing, I needed to know about Taehyung. I had left them all behind, after all. Even though I didn't want to leave their side, it now felt like I had taken the harder part of this whole mess. I was chosen to protect (y/n) since I was in a better condition than Jungkook but now it was the complete opposite. I would be unable to even defend myself, if any combat occured. This only made me curse internally, I really couldn't bear with another loss. Even if it was a human, she felt closer than that. While I had been dragged into deep thoughts, I heard a loud crashing sound echoing through the entire hospital building. Some of the people ran to the glass and gasped at whatever they were seeing, one of them yelling.

"The wolves got inside!".

I saw (y/n) getting onto her feet before I held her by her wrist. When she looked back at me, I slowly shook my head which should tell her not to leave my side. Just then another woman screamed and covered her eyes as she stepped away from the small window. All of these thoughtless reactions were starting to piss me off. A policeman took a quick glance before he called.

"Doctor Kim just got out of the elevator with the others but he'll never make it!".

I started to question their sanity, wondering if they really thought it was wise to fill everyone with more fear. There was a sharp inhale before I felt (y/n) ripping her wrist from my hand, walking over to the door.

"(y/n)!".

I called after her and couldn't believe it, she was ignoring me and my previous warning with it. I watched her push herself through the small crowd, to which I forced myself to stand up. I had to stop her before she did anything stupid.

"Don't you dare step out of that door, (y/n)!".

My voice was filled with anger, everyone in the room had turned silent. I was staring at her, waiting for her to meet my eyes so I could use my alpha-voice on her. But she kept her eyes on the silver door, my anger slowly turning into worry. And then I heard it, her quiet reply.

"I'm sorry".

With that, she swung the door open and stepped outside before pushing the door close again. My body froze at the scene, my eyes wide as I stared at the silver door. No one in the room had shown any effort to stop her, maybe because she was too fast or maybe simply because they were too scared.

"You cowards!".

I yelled loudly and made my way to the door, only to be stopped by a few people. They didn't know I was a wolf since my tattoo had been covered with the bandage around my chest.

"Why didn't you stop her?!".

These people were to blame, they did nothing but watch her step into danger and she took the child with her. I couldn't believe her. No matter how much I struggled, I couldn't get any near the silver door. More and more hands were holding me back, telling me to calm down. I may have not recovered completely, but I had enough strength to keep my stand.

"Let go of me!".

I yelled loudly, I had to get out and find (y/n). I had to be by her side and protect her, I had to fight off whoever was targeting her. I felt a sting on my neck before my vision became a blur.

"Please, Sir. You need to calm down".

A feminine voice was so close to my hear, assuming she stood behind me and was responsible for the syringe action. It didn't take me long before I began losing consciousness, a few seconds later I closed my eyes.

-

_"What's a soulmate, mother?"._

_"It's like a best friend but more. It's one person in the world who knows you better than anyone else. Someone who inspires you to be a better person. Someone who stands by your side forever. Someone you'll always love, no matter what happens"._

_"When will I find a soulmate?"._

_"When the right time comes, darling. And as an alpha you have to protect them until the very end, no matter what happens"._

-

I slowly opened my eyes, letting them adjust to the brightness in the room before I fully opened them. There was a throbbing headache making it hard for me to raise myself from the bed I was lying on. I placed my hand over my forehead as a low groan left my lips, catching the attention of the other figures sitting with me in the room. A few minutes later I was able to sit up and took in my surroundings. I was in the same large room but this time, it was only the doctor, a few nurses and me.

"Everyone left".

Seokjin spoke with his hands on his back, looking out through the open silver door. There was guilt in his voice, not to mention the fact he was refusing to make eye contact. Then her name crossed my mind, the sight of her stepping out through this door and not coming back.

"Where- where is (y/n)?".

I asked while trying to stand on my feet. Whatever they had given me, it had no good effect on my body. Seokjin ran his hands over his face and finally met my eyes, seeing the redness in his eyes as he replied. I could only guess that he had also shed a few tears.

"They took her".

"What?".

I had now gained full consciousness and stood on both feet, my mind not wanting to accept the reply he had given me.

"She surrendered in order to save us all-".

My eyes went wide at his words, not letting him finish as I hurried over to the door. I could hear him following me but didn't stop. I saw the broken entrance of the hospital building and went outside. I couldn't follow her scent, it had already faded in the air. I looked around the streets, seeing people already outside and trying to fix whatever could be saved.

"For how long was I out?".

I asked without looking at Seokjin who had his eyes on me the entire time. He showed little hesitation before he replied.

"A few hours".

I snapped my head to him, not knowing what to do next. This was exactly what I had to prevent from happening, the exact opposite of the outcome we were aiming for. There was no wolf in sight, not even the wolves from our village.

"All the wolves have retreated".

Seokjin added and sighed deeply. Even though the enemy was gone, the actual chaos was only just beginning. I had to get back to the village and inform Namjoon. I sighed deeply when I recalled Jungkook who surely expected our return. Cursing internally, I made my way to the forest and left the doctor by himself.

-

When I entered the village, I could already see members with bandages around different body parts. They had all fought well, hoping no one had lost their life during the battle. I had to find Namjoon, my mind was strained. I hadn't noticed how hard I was shaking until I stopped before the leader's house, falling an all fours due to the lack of self-control.

"Jimin!".

I then heard his voice, raising my head to see Namjoon hurrying over to me. This way I could confirm his well-being, sighing in relief. I was inhaling deeply while Namjoon crouched down next to me.

"I'm sorry".

I said while feeling another headache crossing my nerves. At this point I was cursing the nurse who had drugged me this badly. I then saw Jungkook joining the scene, his eyes looking around as he approached me. And he wasn't just looking around, I knew exactly what he was looking for. Both wolves took note of the bandages around my chest, Jungkook taking the lead next.

"Jimin, where is (y/n)?".

No way. I couldn't reply him. I didn't want to say I failed. I kept silent for a short moment, to which Jungkook got on one knee and asked again.

"Where is she?".

With one of his hands on my left shoulder, his brown eyes were looking deeply into mine. Next, I lowered my head to the ground and sighed deeply before I replied.

"She went with the Gosens".

The second I had spoken, Jungkook lifted himself up and took a few steps back. Even Namjoon seemed devastated as he looked away. There was a short moment of silence before the leader finally spoke.

"Let's get inside".

The three of us immediately went into Namjoon's house. Everyone felt tense, not to mention Jungkook who struggled to keep it together. When an alpha lost their mate, there would be a high chance for them to become wicked. Their aggressive and violent side would take over their body and mind, until they found their mate again. However, Jungkook seemed calm for now. But if he started to show any signs of wickedness, we would have to lock him inside a room where he could cause no damages to the people around him. That's why Namjoon kept his eyes on Jungkook while I explained them about what had happened after we left. I had also received a black shirt and put it on swiftly.

"I see. Only a few hours went by which means we still have time to find them before anything serious happens to them".

Namjoon explained calmly. Meanwhile Jungkook's brows never stopped frowning. Even while tears ran down his cheeks, he kept the same fierce stare. I couldn't help but feel responsible, blaming myself for letting my guard down and letting the policeman shoot me. However, after recalling the beta wolf, I felt the need to ask about him.

"What about Taehyung?".

Namjoon's eyes met mine before a deep silence approached. He then stood up and walked up to the door.

"I'll be right back. You two, don't go anywhere".

And with that, he left the building without another word. This wasn't the response I had expected, causing another wave of panic running through my mind. It was now only Jungkook and me in this room, the air felt thicker than it ever did. I looked up to Jungkook who was still staring angrily at no specific point. Feeling the need to start a conversation, I broke the silence first.

"I really didn't want to leave".

Referring to the scene in the forest, I sighed deeply and leaned backwards on the couch. After a few seconds the other alpha finally spoke.

"Don't worry about it, their leader is dead".

His voice was deep, filled with hatred at the mention of our enemies. I remembered seeing two members at the forest and decided to ask.

"What about the other one?".

"We kept him, in case we need answers".

There was another silent pause before I brought my thoughts to words.

"Tell me. Why a human?".

I watched Jungkook's expression soothe, as if he just recalled precious memories with his mate. His glossy eyes then met mine before he replied.

"Because she is my true mate, Jimin. I felt it the moment I saw her".

It took me quite a few seconds to comprehend his statement, unsure whether such thing was even possible. The fact that our fates could be connected to another human being, to allow them to be included in our rituals and beliefs. I leaned forwards with my forearms over my thighs as I continued.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?-".

"Because you never listened to me. And don't think I didn't notice that you were avoiding me. I really thought of talking to you but the more I mentioned humans, the more aggressive you became".

And again, another round of silence took over the room. Jungkook lowered his gaze to his hands, showing slight hesitation before he spoke quietly.

"When you said that we used to be close, I realised how much I miss the old days".

A childhood friend, a brother or a soulmate. Whatever role he had taken in my life, I had to cherish it. I had promised, I had sworn to be on his side no matter what happened. And this was the perfect chance given to me to correct my mistakes.

_**No matter what happens** _

"I miss them too".

My voice was quiet, but clear enough for the other to hear me. Even though my gaze had found the floor, I could feel his eyes on me. I then remembered about (y/n)'s necklace, I had hid it in Namjoon's house since this was the last place I was in before everything started falling apart. I stood up and walked over to the porcelain bowl over Namjoon's commode, taking the silver necklace. I could feel it burning my fingers but the pain was bearable compared to the silver bullets I had to endure today. I walked back to Jungkook and sat down next to him, holding the necklace up for him to see.

"We will find them. I promise".

Jungkook slowly raised his hand, watching me drop the necklace into his palm. There it was, a thin beam of hope. And just when he turned to look at me, I caught him shedding another tear. We heard the door opening to which we snapped our heads to see Namjoon enter the room. The silver haired wolf took note of our close interaction and smiled. There was another figure behind him, forcing me to stand up immediately. It was Taehyung with a few bandages around his weakened body, but he was standing. His well-being was all that mattered to me for now. While I took Taehyung into a tight embrace, Namjoon sighed and took a seat on his black couch. Once everyone sat down, I began.

"I still can't believe you sentenced Jungkook to death even though you knew he was lying".

"What else was I supposed to do? Everyone was watching. And that was the only way I could get (y/n) out of the village without anyone complaining".

Namjoon quickly explained, he didn't want to be seen as a cold-hearted person to any of us. Jungkook's eyes widened a little as he asked.

"You knew I was lying?".

"Of course, I did. There is no way you can drag a human this far into a relationship with your alpha-voice while she looked that happy and healthy".

Namjoon replied calmly while Taehyung nodded to confirm his statement. Jungkook took himself a moment to observe Namjoon's words before he asked again.

"Then why did you punish us?".

"Because your actions are still unacceptable and you know that".

Namjoon sighed while he thought of the list of mistakes Jungkook had done in this little time. Everyone was a little lost and confused, unsure of how to solve this mess.

"Listen, Jungkook. Even when we get (y/n) back, the law has been brocken. She has to be brought back to the humans and you will stay with us. We will decide about the child later".

Namjoon was looking at Jungkook, trying to show him the seriousness of this situation. This was where I had to jump in and did so without a second thought, turning everything upside down with only one sentence.

"But she is Jungkook's true mate".

"What?".

It didn't take long for our leader to make that confused expression again, his wide eyes looking at each one of us before Jungkook finally spoke.

"I saw a future when I first saw her".

"You did what?".

With both of his eyebrows raised, he kept staring at Jungkook. It was until the brown haired alpha nodded in confirmation, looking rather proud than guilty or embarrassed about it.

"Great".

Namjoon sighed deeply while Taehyung's smile told me that he had been aware of all of this from the very beginning. The leader seemed displeased, now he knew we had to bring (y/n) back to Jungkook. Once again, another silence was making its approach but I wasn't letting it.

"So you really managed to kill the leader, huh?".

Shifting the attention to another topic, Namjoon was quick to join me.

"If I can be honest, I had little hope. But Jungkook was really-...aggressive".

The leader seemed to be recalling the battle in the forest, making me refuse to ask for a specific description. Taehyung took note of Jungkook's concern, knowing that only a wicked alpha would show such aggression, and added.

"But sometimes aggression can be useful".

Taehyung threw Namjoon a strange look, as if he was trying to get him to understand something. Only a few seconds later Namjoon's eyes landed on Jungkook before he formed a smile.

"Yes, aggression can really be useful".

It was obvious that he had a plan on his mind. It was only me who couldn't quite grasp their aim but I knew it was about Jungkook. All of our stares fell upon the confused looking alpha, while he looked at each one of us.

-

Namjoon unlocked the large wooden door, a loud creaking sound echoing through the dark room as he opened it. The place was illuminated enough by the light from the outside, allowing us to see the member of the Gosens. He was sitting on the solid ground, his wrists and torso chained to the wall behind him. There was dried blood around his face and clothes, assuming he had been beaten up badly. Taehyung and I followed after Namjoon, taking in the sight of the wolf before exchanging a look with the beta. While the two of us stood by the door, Namjoon walked up to the suffering male.

"You seem in no good condition. Tell us where they took the girl and I'll let you go".

Namjoon's voice was calm, his hands in the pockets of his pants while he looked down at the chained member. He slowly looked up at our leader, forming an expression of anger before he spat.

"I'll never tell you".

"I see".

Namjoon crouched down next to the male, leaned in closer and spoke quietly.

"Have you ever heard of a wicked wolf? It's when an alpha loses their mate. They become quite violent and aggressive".

The sound of deep growls stole the member's attention, his stare shifting to the door. Taehyung and I stepped aside, revealing the silhouette of a large wolf. He slowly neared the body on the ground, growling deeper while his tongue licked over his sharp teeth. I could feel the guy's heart rate increase, the plan was working. His wide eyes were watching Jungkook's approaching body, fearing his next intentions. Namjoon then turned back to the male and asked again.

"Now, will you tell us where they took the girl?".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the Author's Note.  
> Please read :')


	9. Author's Note

_Dear reader,_

_I would like to thank you for your support. Even though I haven't gotten much feedback, I have the feeling this story was a success. At least, it was for me. The ending of this story has finally come and revealed the beginning of the next story. Though, there are a few things I wanna talk about before I officially end this story here._

_Story plot:_

_While reading this story, you surely must have noticed the personality changes and character developments. Jimin was infected the most, as he was the main character of this story. You have read the story through his view but you were still included in the story as '(y/n)'. I know this sounds strange but sometimes different is better._

_My main goal was to give Jimin a good reputation since his was really bad in the first story_ **_'Hidden Claws'_ ** _. Adding a backstory, a traumatic past and anger issues would help you understand his actions. And knowing his actual thoughts and emotions during the same events as in_ **_'Hidden Claws'_ ** _would make it easier for you, as the reader, to share empathy for him. As you know, sometimes thoughts and expressions aren't the same. I don't know if I could verbalize it so allow me to elaborate._

_While a face shows an image of disregard, an emotion hides its concern underneath it._

_This is not something a wise person once said, nor something I got from the internet. It's simply my difficult way of explaining my point._

_Anyways,_

_a lot has happened in this story and a lot new questions have been answered. Now you know Jimin a little better, now you may judge his actions without being wrong. But remember to read inbetween the lines. There are many things I didn't put to words, hoping you would understand yourself._

_I really don't know how you feel about this series, but this is really important to me. My first work_ _**'Hidden Claws'** _ _,_ _**'Hidden Claws | Jimin's Story'** _ _and_ _**'Hidden Claws 2 | A Faithful Heart'** _ _, all of them mean so much to me. I honestly don't want it to end, I want to work on future works. I love this plot, the content and the characters. Just know that I really enjoy working on this, be it rewriting, correcting or just rereading. For me_ **_'Hidden Claws'_ ** _is a big project. I know it resembles a lot to Twilight but that really wasn't my intention._

_I just really love wolves and strong boyfriends._ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_I want to thank you again and hope to have further interactions with you. Not in that way. I mean the I-write-and-you-read kind of interaction. And maybe some feedback would be nice because I really want to know what you guys think about my works and how you feel when you read the chapters. Even when I'm sensitive to criticism, I believe I can take it._

_I just love leaving a note at every big story I write, just so I can show you how much they actual mean to me. They are my source of happiness, my light in the darkness and my warmth in the cold. I know this sounds deep but writing has helped me through a lot and I really want to share it with you. I am happy._

_And everything is fine as long as you are happy too._

_Take care_

_-Shanubi_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: @shanubi  
> Twitter: @shanubi1


End file.
